


Into the Wildlands

by AXEe



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Mystery, Slow Burn, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: My first multi-chapter Zootopia fic! Please enjoy! :=)





	1. Prologue: Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-chapter Zootopia fic! Please enjoy! :=)

******

The biggest and most developed continent on planet Earth, Zootopia was not the ‘first’ mammalian city-state (that honor went to the island of ‘Aqualantis’), but it was by far the most successful, the longest lasting, and the largest.

Founded more than a thousand years ago, Zootopia’s history went so far back into the sands of time that even historians weren’t exactly sure of its origins. What was known was that the city was built in and around what had been an ancient watering hole (now long since dried up and filled in), formed from a remarkable treaty between predators and prey.

The beginnings of what would become Zootopia were a simple collection of mud huts. As the unlikely peace held firm, the small village grew in size, the mud huts quickly became huts made from mud bricks. Wood and mud was soon replaced by metal, dirt roads became paved, torchlights were replaced with electric lights, wagons and carts were replaced with automobiles, news was passed along by airwaves and then the internet instead of word-of-muzzle.

But not everyone agreed with the idealistic dream that Zootopia was built on.

From the beginning, some predators and prey were odds with the idea of living with their mortal enemies. In most cases, the dissatisfied parties would leave Zootopia to establish a community of their own, with varying degrees of success. In some cases, these smaller surrounding communities eventually grew large enough to become vital to the continued stability of Zootopia even if they—at least in theory—remained separate from Zootopia.

Bunnyburrow and the surrounding farmlands known as ‘Tri-Burrows’ was one such example. Although politically separate from Zootopia, having its own government and laws, Bunnyburrow and the Tri-Burrows supplied more than half of the fruits and vegetables eaten by Zootopia’s prey population, and Zootopia provided the industry needed to build and maintain much-needed farming equipment, whether it was a shovel to a tractor, it was all built in Zootopia, leading to a symbiotic relationship.

In other cases, when groups of mammals had left to form their own communities, they had wanted nothing to do with Zootopia’s progressive goals, cutting themselves off from contact with the expanding city. Most of those communities hadn’t lasted long, without assistance from the outside world, the small populations had often simply died out, quietly and slowly being forgotten to history.

But some of them had, through various circumstances, managed to hold on, lasting well into the modern era, often maintaining tenuous and reluctant trade relations with Zootopia, establishing an unspoken policy of _‘we don’t bother them, and they don’t bother us’_. Zootopia, by contrast, often regarded these fringe communities with a _‘out of sight, out of mind’_, so much so that many newly-elected city officials were surprised to find out that such communities not only existed but that they had survived into the modern era.

Even more surprising to many was the fact that the city founders, fearful that these fringe communities might try and steal their newfound wealth, had tried to defend the city from possible attack.

The result of this concept was known as ‘the wall’.

Ringing the northern portion of the city, stretching across part of the Meadowlands, it was less-than impressive. In reality, despite the images of a towering barricade that a name like ‘the wall’ conjured up, the wall was actually a simple, low stone wall made of whatever pieces of leftover building material that the builders had managed to get their paws on, at its highest point it barely came up to a Giraffe’s hip.

And, as the years passed and the city continued to grow and the feared attack never came, ‘the wall’ fell into obscurity and disrepair, with most of it's structure either crumbling away, or being reclaimed to be used as building material for the growing city or otherwise toppled over.

Although the wall itself had been largely forgotten, what lay _beyond_ the wall had not. Euphemistically called the ‘Wildlands’ (along with numerous other, more colorful, names), it was a source of mystery and curiosity for many, especially the city’s youth, and going into the Wildlands was often the source of dares and challenges among the city’s teenaged population.

For those who had gone into the Wildlands, they had returned with variations of the same story: the Wildlands were empty, it seemed that the history books were right, the last holdouts had died out ages ago, and the few surviving fringe communities had been absorbed into the city’s sphere of influence in spirt if not in name.

And while it was very possible for an unprepared mammal to get hurt or even become lost and die of exposure or starvation out there, the idea that strange, horrifying monstrosities roamed the wilds, waiting to kill or torment unsuspecting innocents (as was often depicted in Zootopian popular culture) was just that, fantasy.

Standing before a portion of the tumbledown wall, Nick Wilde popped his lips as he stared out at the seemingly-endless expanse of wilderness, now knowing that the history books were wrong, the Wildlands were not ‘entirely’ empty...


	2. Morning Routines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter TWO! Now before we begin, just a bit of advanced warning, this fic is slightly AU, it doesn't affect the plot of the movie, and I can't really go into details without giving the plot away, but just be prepared for some slight differences here.
> 
> Now then, onto the fic! :=)

******

**One week earlier…**

For many mammals, morning in Zootopia, started out the same way; get up, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to work, with variations on the order in which each of the individual tasks was done.

For Nick Wilde, his day usually started the way it always had ever since he’d moved out of his mother’s apartment. Get up, fumble around for a clean pair of clothes, shower, then while toweling off realize just how late he was going to be, throw on clothes, and stagger out of apartment with a wired, caffeine-induced haze.

That was until he met a certain Rabbit and ended up joining the ZPD. Currently, since graduating from the Zootopia Police Academy, Nick would—more often than now—wake up on his couch, the TV still on, with a small grey-furred lump curled up under his tail.

He wasn’t sure whether it had been he or Judy who had started the tradition of movie night. He knew that he was the one who had suggested hosting movie night as his apartment since he had an actual apartment, and not that glorified closet that Judy lived in (he also had quieter neighbors too).

Typically, movie night would involve a very big bowl of popcorn and the cheesiest, overacted, cheapest, low-budget unintentional-laugh-fest, so-bad-it’s-good B-movie that either one of them could find, the worst the better.

Upon producing the movie for the other’s approval, Nick would microwave up the popcorn, Judy would make little nest for herself on the couch, and then the rest of the night would be spent laughing and commenting about how _bad_ the movie was. If the movie was so bad that they couldn’t finish it, they would move onto Nutflix, often picking something at random.

But the night would almost always end in one of two ways: Judy would declare that she had laughed herself sick enough for the night and head home, or—more often than not—they’d both end up falling asleep curled up with one another on the couch.

Having woken up first today, Nick remained where he was, content to watch the sleeping bunny as she _cuddled_ with his tail. It was a rare sight to see her so…vulnerable and content. As he watched, she shifted, draping one ear over his tail as she nuzzled her cheek into his fur.

Nick smiled at the sight, this was one of his fantasies come true. Ever since he first hustled the bunny out of fifteen dollars she had drawn him in like a moth to a flame. No matter how much he tried to lump her in with all the other judgmental mammals that all saw him as nothing more than a shifty, untrustworthy Fox, he couldn’t get her out of his mind. Even after that _disastrous_ press conference when she had all but swallowed her foot and he had accused her of being just like everyone else, she still lingered in his mind, like a strong scent in his fur, clinging to him no matter how hard he tried to scrub her out.

After walking out of the ZPD that day, he had abandoned his hustling schemes; it hadn’t felt right anymore, not with the memory of her disapproving glower (which was also horribly adorable) cropping up every time he thought up another scheme. For the three months that Judy had been gone, returned home to Bunnyburrow, he had done nothing but sit on his tail and mope. At least that’s how Finnick had phrased it anyway.

When she had returned to the city and tracked him down to his thoughtful spot, he had still tried to ignore the effect she had on him, but when she apologized, bursting into tears, he found that forgiving her was the easiest thing he’d ever done.

Shaking his head to clear it, he smirked as Judy slowly blinked awake, her lavender eyes suddenly going wide with shock as she realized just _what_ she was cuddled up to.

“Morning” Nick greeted.

“Oh my god!” she bolted upright “Nick, I am so, so, so, _so_ sorry!” she apologized “I mean, I don’t have any right to…not that I would…” she trailed off with a flustered sqeak.

“Carrots,” he began “was that your way of trying to apologize for cuddling up to my tail all night? ‘Cause if it was, it needs work”

She scowled and gave him a light punch in the air.

“Jerk!” she proclaimed “you could have moved me” she told him.

“Hey, I was asleep too,” he reminded her “besides, it’s not so bad” he admitted.

“_‘Not so bad’_?” she echoed “Nick! You know how impolite it is to grab another mammal’s tail without their permission!”

He rolled his eyes.

“Gee, what do you think I’m going to do, Carrots? Arrest you for assault?” he reached out and gave one of her still-drooping ears a light and playful flick “c’mon, Fluff, we’re going to be late” he declared, getting up.

“Wait, you’re telling me that _you_ are actually worried about being late?” she asked.

“No, but I know that you’ll never let me hear the end of it if we are,” he countered “now, c’mon, if we hurry, we get you one of those carrot lattes that you like so much,” he promised as he headed off to the bathroom “your spare uniform’s where it always is” he called out as he disappeared around the corner.

Watching him go, Judy felt a warm bloom up inside her at that final comment…

******

Ten minutes later and both officers were freshly showered and dressed and standing line at the local Snarlbucks a block or so away from Nick’s apartment.

Repressing a shiver, Nick scowled.

“Next time you stay over, _I’m_ showering first” he declared.

“Oh come on,” Judy rolled her eyes “I’m half your size, I can’t possibly use up all the hot water,” she proclaimed “I think it’s your own fault for spending so much time on your fur,” she declared “especially your tail” she added.

“Hey, hey, a Fox’s tail is a point of pride,” he objected “my Mother always said that you can tell everything about a Fox by what his tail looks like”

“Uh-huh” her expression was one of utter disbelieve as they reached the counter and ordered, a large strong black coffee for Nick and a medium carrot spice latte for her, with the both of them splitting a large corn muffin.

Turning away, they both stopped at a small voice.

“Excuse me”

Looking down, they both blinked at the small Rabbit kit standing before them. She was young, no older than say five or six, wearing a bright yellow dress with white polka-dots and a matching bow on each ear. Looking up at them from under said ears, she gave them both a shy smile.

“Hi there,” Judy smiled, bending down to kit’s level “what’s your name?”

“Naomi” the little kit said.

“Hi, Naomi, I’m Judy, and this is Nick,” Judy introduced them, Nick gave the kit a shy wave “are you lost, sweetie?” Judy asked.

Naomi nodded, her ears drooping even further.

“Where are you parents, kiddo?” Nick asked.

Naomi idly scuffed her toe against the linoleum.

“I dunno,” she said. She looked back up at them “are you police officers?” she asked.

“Yes, we are,” Judy nodded. She held out a paw, which Naomi took after a pause “come on, honey, we’ll find your parents, don’t worry” she promised.

Suddenly pulling back, Naomi held up her paws in a clear ‘up’ gesture.

Smiling Judy reached for her, only for the kit to pull back.

“No. Him” she stated, looking towards Nick.

Nick blinked and actually looked around before pointing at himself.

The kit nodded.

“Uh…OK” looking like he was expecting a bomb to go off, Nick reached down and scooped the tiny kit up, watching in surprise as she easily snuggled up to him without the slightest trace of fear or unease. Sharing a confused and surprised look with Judy, he carried the tiny kit outside the coffee shop.

He was just about to open the door of the cruiser when a loud shout had them both turning, watching as a pair of mammals hurriedly pushed their way through the crowd.

Stirring, little Naomi reached for them as they approached.

“Mommy!” she called as the couple reached them.

“Oh thank you, officers!” the male panted out.

“You’re welcome” Judy said after a pause as she found herself unable to stop from staring at the young couple. While little Naomi’s father was a Rabbit, her mother was not, she wasn’t even a Hare.

She was a Fox.

“Thank you so much, Officers,” the buck panted out as he eagerly shook their paws

“We just turned around for a second and she was gone!” the vixen exclaimed, clutching the kit close.

“It’s all right,” Nick assured them, and if he was as surprised as Judy as to the couple he didn’t show it “no harm done”

“Thank you again, so much!” the vixen thanked them, clearly almost to the point of tears.

“Really, it’s no trouble,” Nick assured them “hey, it’s what we do” he grinned.

“I guess so,” the buck chuckled “never thought I’d see a Rabbit or a Fox in the ZPD” he remarked.

“We’re actually both the first of each” Judy explained, finally able to stop staring.

“Well, all right then” the buck grinned. Thanking them both a final time, he and the vixen both walked away, the two of them bent protectively over little Naomi.

Watching them go, Judy glanced up at Nick.

“Did you see that?” she asked.

“See what?” he asked.

“That couple,” she nodded to where the couple and the kit had disappeared into the crowd “they’re…” she trailed off, not quite sure how to phrase it.

“Interspecies,” Nick supplied “although the PC term is ‘cross-species’,” he explained “what?” he laughed “don’t tell me that Bunnyburrow didn’t have any LGBT/C couples”

“I don’t know,” Judy admitted “if they did, I never knew about it”

“Yeah, well it’s pretty common here,” he explained “you’ll get used to it”

“I don’t have any problem with it!” Judy objected “I was just…surprised, that’s all”

“Uh-huh,” Nick frowned as he peered over his sunglasses after her “Carrots? Are we going to have another press conference moment here?” he asked “ow!” he winced as she punched him in the arm.

Wincing, he smiled and gave her shoulder a pat.

“Relax, I’m just teasing,” he assured her “but, seriously, if you’ve got a problem with that,” he nodded at where the couple had disappeared to “…then we’re going to have a problem”

Judy blinked at that as they climbed into the cruiser.

“Oh, so you’re…?” she asked.

“Eh,” Nick shrugged “let’s just say that I don’t care what species my date is” he dismissed.

Leaving the Rabbit lost in her thoughts all through the drive to Precinct One…

******

The morning briefing began the way it usually always did, with the officers goofing off until Chief Bogo walked in and began handing out assignments, and the familiar routine allowed Judy to put thoughts about Nick and his possible ex’s out of her mind. Sitting beside her (as always), Nick crossed his fingers.

“Not parking duty, not parking duty, not parking duty” he whispered.

“Nick!” Judy gave him a hard elbow to the ribs “cut it out!” she hissed.

“Wilde, Hopps,” Bogo called “you two stay,” he ordered “the rest of you, get to your assignments”

As the other officers filed out, a few snickered and whispered about what the pair could have done now to earn the Chief’s wrath, only Francine, the elephant, lingered behind, a look of clear concern on her face.

“Chief,” she called “have Wilde and Hopps done something wrong?” she wondered.

“That’s none of your concern, Officer,” Bogo replied “get to your assignment”

Still looking doubtful, Francine nodded.

“Yes, sir”

Now alone with the pair, Bogo finally turned to address them.

“My office” was all he said…


	3. Time Sensative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter THREE! Enjoy! :=)

******

Following the Buffalo to his office, Judy glanced at Nick.

“Did you do something?” she hissed.

“Why do you automatically assume that I’m to blame here?” he asked.

“Because you’re you” she countered.

“Ahem!”

Both jumped as Bogo cleared his throat. Glowering at them, he pointed to the chair in front of his desk as he shut the door.

“Sit,” he ordered.

Nick and Judy sat, the two easily taking up space on the single chair.

Sitting down behind his desk, Bogo slipped his glasses on as he opened up a file in front of him.

“Eighteen months ago, the both of you managed to solve a missing mammals case that had been baffling some of my best detectives for the better part of two weeks,” he began, idly turning the page “in doing so, you both unraveled a conspiracy that went to the very top of the city’s government and resulted in the arrest of _two_ city officials,”

He took off the glasses and sighed.

“In short, you two are heroes” he stated.

Judy and Nick stared at each other, confusion only growing

“Uh…are we in trouble?” Nick finally asked.

Bogo glowered at him.

“I don’t know, Wilde, _are_ you?” he growled out.

“Shutting up” Nick mimed zipping his lips shut.

A glimmer of amusement flickered across Bogo’s face before he continued.

“As I was saying, in the opinions of many, you two are heroes. The first of your respective species to join the ZPD, et cetera, et cetera,” he trailed off with a visible eye roll.

“Which is why,” he continued “you’re going to be leaving the city ASAP”

For a moment, Nick and Judy were completely silent, both too stunned to react.

“What?!” they both asked.

“One of the outlier communities has asked for your help,” Bogo explained “they’ve asked for you two by name” he explained.

“_‘The outlier communities’_?” Judy repeated “I didn’t know there was anyone living outside the city”

“Neither did I,” Bogo admitted “but they’re there and they want your help,” he pulled another file out and opened it “do either of you remember the Howlin case?”

“The drug runner?” Nick nodded “sure, we’ve been trying to find that guy for weeks after that raid in Tundratown”

“Well, according to the message that City Hall received, Howlin is in the Wildlands” Bogo explained.

The room suddenly became as silent as a tomb.

So silent, that you very possibly could have heard a germ on the head of pin scream as said pin dropped.

One Judy’s ears suddenly flopped over onto Nick’s muzzle.

Nick seemed to sag under its weight.

“The…Wildlands, sir?” Judy finally squeaked out.

“As in _‘no authority beyond this point, proceed at your own risk’_ Wildlands?” Nick added, making no move to remove the rabbit ear draped over his muzzle “_those_ Wildlands?”

“The very same,” Bogo nodded. He leaned forwards, looking directly at the Fox “now, I don’t care how many of your shifty, criminal friends you have to call, or how many favors you have to call in, Wilde, but you find _every_ single scrap of information you can about the Wildlands,” he ordered “the last thing I need is two of my officers both getting themselves killed out there” he complained.

“Aw, Chief,” Nick grinned “you _do_ care about us”

“Shut it, Wilde!” Bogo snapped “I don’t care,” he stated “it’s just too much paperwork,” he stood up and walked over and held open the door “you have twenty-four hours to gather supplies and information and anything else you think you might need. After that, whether you’re prepared or not, you’ll be flown out to the rendezvous point where you’ll be escorted by one of their officers,” he glanced at the file still in his hoof “a…Colonel Lawson,” he read “this case is time sensitive, so get to work,” he proclaimed.

He gestured towards the open door.

“Now get out”

******

The cubical was large enough to fit one Rhino or an Elephant, but in Judy and Nick’s case it was more than big enough the two of them. The U-shaped desk each contained a specially-built computer made for smaller mammals such as themselves and, in Judy’s case, a few personal items to brighten up the place.

Currently Judy had what Nick had termed her ‘DMV face’, or rather she had what he _thought_ was her ‘DMV face’ since he couldn’t see much of her face as she banged her head against the surface of the desk.

“It’s official;” she finally groaned “God hate’s us”

“You’re just realizing that _now_?” Nick laughed “c’mon, whatever happened to ‘Ms. Try-Everything’?”

“She fell into a coma after hearing that we have to go into the Wildlands”

“Oh, c’mon,” Nick rolled his eyes as he wheeled his chair over “it’s not that bad” he tried.

Judy perked up.

“You’re right!” she declared “it’s _worse_!” she suddenly gripped the armrests of her chair, a wild, crazy look on her face “I just won’t go, that’s it,” she declared “Bogo can’t _force_ us to go after all”

“Actually, yes, yes he can” Nick reminded her.

She suddenly spun around to face him, griping the front of his shirt.

“Nick! We can’t go…out there!” she hissed “there’s no shelter, no electricity, no indoor plumbing, no Wi-Fi!”

“Well, look at you,” Nick laughed “little Ms. Country Bunny can’t survive a few days without her cell phone,” he poked her in the nose, causing her to release his shirt “you’ve gone native, Fluff,” he declared as she flopped back into her chair, the picture of misery.

Taking pity on the sad bunny, Nick sighed.

“Come on, lighten up, Jude,” he declared “you won’t be alone, you’ll be with _me_, after all,” he reminded her “I may not have made it into the Junior Ranger Scouts, but I do know a little about roughing it,” he ruffled the fur on her head between her ears “it’ll be fine,” he said “I promise”

“Famous last words,” Judy grumbled “how do they even expect us to know where we’re going?” she wondered “look,” she pulled her keyboard forwards and pulled up a map of the city and the surrounding communities “this place is literarily off the map. The map doesn’t even go that far! How are we supposed to even find this place without a map? We don’t even know anything about this place! Look,”

She pulled up Zoogle and typed in ‘outlier communities of Zootopia’.

“See?” she pointed at the screen and the message now splashed across it.

NO MATCHES FOUND

“So, you can’t Zoogle it,” Nick dismissed “you can’t Zoogle everything you know,” he stood up “c’mon,” he began wheeling her chair towards the elevators “I know a place we can check out that might have what we’re looking for”

******

Exiting the building, Judy looked around, watching the various mammals going about their daily business, and for a moment, she forgot about the Wildlands, about the failed drug raid, and instead she suddenly remembered the interspecies couple they had met earlier this morning. More specifically about Nick’s comment about dating other species.

She wondered if that included Rabbits.

“C’mon,” Nick’s voice brought her back into focus “it’s this way” he said.

And as he walked off, she lingered behind for a moment, content to watch his tail swish back and forth…

******

**Zootopia Public Library**

The Zootopia Public Library was a large square-shaped building. While not as tall as City Hall, it was equal in size to the Natural History Museum and covered at least eight square blocks.

Entering the lobby, Nick and Judy paused and just took a moment to take in the sheer _scope_ of the place. Even Nick felt a little awed being in here.

Of course that didn’t stop him from loudly slurping his coffee.

“Ahem,” the ewe behind the tall, semi-circular front desk glowered at him “sir?” she pointed to a sign to their left.

NO FOOD AND DRINKS INSIDE

It read.

Giving the ewe a two-fingered salute, Nick opened his coffee cup, guzzled down the dregs, smacked his lips, went _‘ahh…’_ in over-exaggerated satisfaction, and finally tossed the cup away in a nearby trashcan like basketball player.

“Two points” he grinned.

“I don’t know you,” Judy hissed as they approached the counter “hi” she greeted.

“Can I help you?” the ewe asked, her tone all business.

“Yes, we’re looking for any information about the history of Zootopia,” Judy requested “specifically about its founding and any outlying communities”

“There are no outlying communities of Zootopia,” the ewe proclaimed “but, if you’re that keen on it, the history section is on the second floor. Just follow the signs”

“See?” Judy hissed as they followed the ewe’s directions “I told you nobody knows about this place”

“Oh, lighten up” Nick declared…

******

**One hour later…**

“Carrots,” Nick groaned tiredly “do me a favor?”

“Uh-huh?” Judy asked, sounding equally as tired as Nick.

“Check to make sure that my eyeballs haven’t fallen out yet”

“You first,” Judy groaned, weakly pushing a book away from her as she slumped onto the table’s surface “oh, we’ve been here for over an hour,” she groaned “and we’ve found _nothing_”

“Yeah,” Nick groaned as he leaned back in his chair “maybe the library wasn’t such a good idea”

Judy grunted in reply, which he took for an agreement.

“Hey, Nick” she began.

“Huh?”

“You remember early this morning, with that little kit?”

“Naomi, sure,” he nodded “what about her?”

“Well, I was just thinking about how you mentioned that you’ve…erm, dated other species before,” she began “and I guess I was just wondering what kinds of mammals were they”

Nick weakly lifted his head to stare at her.

“What brought this on?” he wondered.

“Nothing, I was just curious,” she said quickly “if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine” she added.

Nick let his head fall back again.

“No, no, it’s fine,” he said with a tired wave of one paw “let’s see…uh, my non-Fox girlfriend was a Possum,” he began “Her name was ‘Ophelia’,” he recalled “she was very giggly, when she wasn’t, you know, playing possum. After her, there was a Skunk; she ran a little flower shop in Sahara Square. ‘Flora’ was her name. It was kinda sad actually, most people avoided her shop like it was on fire because she was, you know, a Skunk. Last I heard, she closed the place down and moved out”

“That is sad” Judy agreed.

“Yeah, but not surprising unfortunately,” Nick shrugged “hey, c’mon, how many mammals have seen you as just another cute fluffy bunny?”

“Well, there’s you”

“Ha-ha, very funny”

“And after that, there’s you again,” she continued “oh, and also you”

“Look, do you want to hear this or do you just crack jokes about my taste in females?”

“Sorry. Continue”

“Thank you. Well, after Flora I was dateless for a long while,” he continued “now, let’s see, my most recent girlfriend was a Badger named ‘Honey’,”

He slowly sat up.

“Honey,” he grinned “that’s it! I know where we can find out everything we need to know about the Wildlands _and_ whoever lives out there” suddenly animated, he shoved the pile of books away and, grabbing Judy, suddenly slung her under one arm like a piece of luggage.

“Nick! Put me down!”

“No time!” he proclaimed as he slide down the bannister of the staircase like a surfer.

“Hey! No running!” the ewe at the front desk called out as he zoomed past, his unwilling bunny passenger still under one arm.

“Yeah sure whatever! Can’t really care right now!” he called back as he burst through the doors, sidestepping a raccoon before sliding under a grumpy-looking Rhino.

“Nick! I can walk!” Judy yelled.

“No time! We’re on the clock!” he panted out as they reached the cruiser. Opening the door, he all but threw her inside before climbing behind the wheel and starting the engine.

“Why are we in such a hurry?!” Judy demanded as she frantically fumbled for her seatbelt “Bogo said that we have twenty-four hours”

“Yeah, but Honey doesn’t!” Nick exclaimed.

“What?”

He cringed as he brought the cruiser to a stop at a red light.

“You see,” he began “Honey’s a little…eccentric,” he explained “and, well, there’s only a certain amount of time that we can visit”

“Nick,” Judy began “is your ex-girlfriend in jail?”

“No!” Nick exclaimed “it’s not a prison, it’s a hospital,” he declared.

Judy glowered at him.

“…a mental hospital” he admitted.

“Oh sweet cheese and crackers”

“Look, its fine,” he assured her quickly “as long as we make it during visiting hours, we’re golden”

Judy just groaned…


	4. Golden Glades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter FOUR! Enjoy! :=). Also I'm headcanoning that in the "Zootopia" universe, guns don't exist, so everybody uses dart guns, which are filled with tranquilizer darts. Which, depending on the dosage, cam be just as lethal as a bullet

******

Despite Nick’s urgent claims that they needed to hurry, mid-afternoon traffic in Zootopia ground to a halt as it usually did. Now stuck in traffic right in the middle of the Rainforest District Turnpike—the busiest turn off in the entire city—the two officers had nothing to do but wait.

So, while Nick honked the horn and traded insults with other drivers, Judy—having decided that she wasn’t talking to him for the foreseeable future for carrying her out of the library like a sack of luggage—opened the file they had checked out of the ZPD before they left.

Edmund G. Howlin had been born in the Canal District, a subdivision of the Rainforest District. Despite being responsible for filtering most of the water that the city used on a daily basis for everything from watering their plants to drinking water, the Canal District was one of the poorer areas of the city. A working-class town, most of the residents worked in the water reclamation plants, working long hours in a thankless job.

Edmund Howlin, it seemed, had wanted something more than that for his life.

Born to a small pack of Wolves in the early-1980s, he had left home at sixteen. From there he appeared on the ZPD’s radar connected to various small, petty crimes, pickpocketing mostly. Then, at the age of eighteen, he’d been arrested for possession of narcotics with intent to distribute. Now an adult, and having already been disavowed by his pack after his first arrest (a very rare occurrence), he had served six years in Blackrock Prison before being paroled.

Upon his release, it seemed that, rather than go straight; Edmund G. Howlin had gone underground. He dropped off the radar and, over the next decade, slowly built up a powerful criminal empire which had branches in every one of Zootopia’s twelve ecosystems. Primarily focused on making and selling drugs, he also had his fingers in other pies, including illegal gambling dens, kidnapping, racketeering, extortion, the list went on.

He had finally resurfaced on the ZPD’s radar last year when he had tried to encroach onto Mr. Big’s territory in Tundratown. The Shrew was of the old school of organized crime; whereby enemies were dealt with by paying someone off or warning them off first before finally iceing them (something that Nock could attest to, after all, after the skunk butt-rug incident he had been let go with a warning).

Howlin, by contrast, was of a newer, more violent school of thought. He had viciously killed three of Mr. Big’s enforcers and then, adding insult to injury, had had his goons deliver the bodies to Mr. Big’s mansion.

Mr. Big had been…upset, to put it mildly, and the Tundratown branch of the ZPD was seriously concerned of a full on mob war breaking out. Then, suddenly, Mr. Big seemed to back off, and allowed Howlin’s gang to establish a base in an old warehouse in the district.

About three months after Howlin had set himself up, Tundratown ZPD received an anonymous tip off about it. No one could say for sure, but it certainly seemed like that Mr. Big had ratted Howlin out, for what reason no one could figure, but the fact remained that the ZPD now knew where to find the city’s biggest crime boss.

Organizing a raid required officers from all over the city, with Judy jumping for the chance. Arriving in Tundratown bundled up in cold weather gear, she and Nick had joined the polar bear SWAT team and stormed the warehouse.

Only for Howlin to get the drop on them. Armed with police-grade dart guns, his men had given the ZPD a run for their money, tranquilizing dozens of officers, while Howlin himself torched the evidence and disappeared over the climate wall into the adjoining subdivision of Evergreen Square.

Judy cringed as she remembered the humiliating video of herself—a tranq dart sticking out of one arm—drugged out of her mind singing out that she was a little teapot, short and stout at the top of her lungs.

Nick, of course, being the one who had taken the video had gleefully uploaded it to ZooTube, and the entirety of Precinct One had all had spent a good week teasing her about it. But, it seemed that, for all the humiliation she had had to endure, the video had broken some of ice, and many of the officers now treated her—and, by extension, Nick—like an equal, instead of a ‘token Rabbit’ and a ‘shifty Fox’, even inviting her and Nick out to drinks or to parties.

Returning her attention to the file, Judy frowned as she examined the most recent mugshot of Howlin. His greyish fur was broken by scars of varying lengths and sizes, and his eyes had a coldness to them, they were ruthless eyes, and Judy couldn’t help but draw a parallel between Howlin and Nick.

Both had turned to crime partially to escape a bad life, but while Nick had never hurt anyone—a few mammals who had gotten pissed once they found out that they’d been duped notwithstanding—Howlin had not only found a talent for violent crime, but also seemed to _enjoy_ it as well. An excerpt from the report by the psychiatrist at Blackwood Prison written during his six year stay as a ‘guest’ of the city’s Department of Corrections described Howlin as:

“_Extremely intelligent and cunning_”, adding that he “_also appears to demonstrate sadistic qualities and lack of empathy_”. The psychiatrist also recommended that his parole be denied, but apparently Howlin had played the predator card, wooing the parole board with tales of a lonely childhood being bullied by prey mammals and emotionally distant parents (which, Judy knew, may have been true, but that was no excuse).

Suffice to say, the trick had worked, and Howlin had been granted his parole, and now it seemed was making his way into the outlying communities.

“Hey,” a nudge from Nick brought Judy back into focus “we’re here” he announced…

******

The euphemistically titled ‘Golden Glades Institute’ did look more like a hospital than a prison, and if the PR spin in the front lobby was to be believed, their residents consisted of mammals who were not dangerous, but whose current mental health state meant that they were unable to function outside. Mammals who thought they were William Sheepspear for example.

Signing in, Nick gave the Deer behind the front desk a smile.

“C’mon, Carrots,” he called “that-away” he grinned.

Hurrying to follow him, she ducked under various legs as larger mammals passed by, a combination of orderlies, doctors, nurses, and patients. Reaching a door, Nick came to a stop and knocked.

“Yeah?! What’d you want?!” a voice demanded from within.

“Candygram!” Nick called back.

The door suddenly flew open, a grinning Badger suddenly surging out to grab him in a fierce bear hug.

“Hey, Nick! What’s wrong with you?” she demanded “you never call, you never write, you—look different,” she stepped back and held up her paws as if framing a picture.

“Yeah, yeah,” she nodded “definitely something different about you”

“I’m a cop now” Nick grinned, holding out his badge for emphasis.

“No way!” the Badger exclaimed.

“Yes way!” Nick grinned back “oh, hey meet my partner, Carr—eh, Judy Hopps,” he pulled Judy over “Judy, meet Honey, Honey, meet Judy”

“Hey, how ya doing little bunbun!” the Badger grinned, eagerly shaking Judy’s paw “come in, come in,” she invited, beckoning them into the small room, shutting the door behind them.

“So,” Honey began “what brings you two by?” she asked.

“Well, long story short,” Nick began “but, we’re going to visit the Wildlands”

“Ooh! Fun!” Honey grinned “so, am I invited?”

“Sadly, no,” Nick replied “_but_, we could use any info you have on the area. Especially anything about outlying communities out there?” he asked.

“Oh, Nicky, you came to the right Badger,” Honey grinned, quickly pulling a box out from under bed “see, despite what all the history books say,” she began “the Wildlands aren’t empty, there’s actually a small city out there,”

She pulled a crumpled map out of the box and spread out on the bed.

“Yeah, right here, in the mountains” she tapped a finger on what looked like a small narrow valley nestled in the middle of the Redwall Mountains which formed the northernmost natural border before the ocean.

Judy and Nick leaned in, peering at the crumpled map.

“There’s…a city there?” Judy asked.

“All the way out there?” Nick asked.

“Yep,” Honey nodded like her head was on a spring “the mammals out there don’t want anything to do with us snobby Zootopians,” she held her head high and pinched her nose, causing both Judy and Nick to chuckle.

“Anyway,” Honey continued “back before I went on my meds, I used to believe that this city was…I dunno some sort of secret government test lab or something, maybe where ZASA faked the Moon landings or something. That’s why I went out, to find out if it was true,” she reached into the box and pulled out a series of worn and tattered notebooks, handing the stack to Nick.

“I took a whole bunch of notes about them,” she continued “don’t know how much of it is real, and how much is just, you know…,” she twirled her finger around her temple “but, it should help a little” she explained.

“So, what did you find out there?” Judy wondered “in the city?”

Honey shrugged, her excitable energy dimming.

“Just a bunch of folks who want to be left alone,” she shrugged “that’s all. They’re not government spies, or monsters, they just want to be left alone”

At that moment, a knock came at the door, a pretty Leopard peering around it.

“I’m sorry, sir, ma’am, but visiting hours are over for the day” she explained.

“That’s all right,” Honey grinned “I think you have all I can give you,” she explained, dropping the crumpled map into Judy’s arms “and, hey, Nick?” she called as they turned to leave “don’t be a stranger, eh?”

Nick grinned, giving the Badger a two-fingered salute…

******

Exiting the building, the notebooks and map in paw, Judy glanced up at Nick.

“So,” she began “that’s your ex, huh?”

“Yep,” Nick nodded “what’s a matter, Carrots? Jealous?” he teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

“So, what’s she in there for anyway?” she wondered as they stuffed their information into the backseat of the cruiser.

“Paranoid schizophrenia,” Nick explained as he climbed into the cruiser “when I knew her, she was always a little…excitable, you know?” he explained “but, then, she started getting a little…weird. She thought mammals were watching her, that her phone was being bugged, things like that”

“So…what’d you do?” Judy wondered.

Nick sighed and she recognized the expression on his face as one of guilt.

“Well, back then, I wasn’t the charming, dashing specimen of foxiness that you see before,” he explained “in fact, I was a pretty big jerk actually. So instead of sticking around and trying to help her…”

“…you left” Judy realized.

“Yeah,” he sighed “real hero here” he snorted.

“Nick, you were young,” she reminded him “you couldn’t have known that there was anything wrong”

“No, but I could’ve stuck around,” he pointed out “maybe if I had…,” he trailed off with another sigh “I don’t know,” he admitted. He sat up and slipped his sunglasses on, ending the conversation.

“Anywho,” he grinned “let’s get some lunch and try to decode the chicken scratch back there”

Realizing that the conversation was over, Judy started the engine and put the car into gear.

“Nick,” she began “you know that you can talk to me about…anything, right?”

Nick peered over his sunglasses at her, his green eyes twinkling.

“Yeah, I know,” he smirked “sappy bunny”

Judy smirked back.

“Stubborn Fox” she shot back as she stepped on the gas…


	5. Rabbit Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FIVE! Enjoy! :=)

******

Due to the lateness of the hour, Nick’s suggestion of lunch became more of an early-dinner. With the sun dipping low in the sky, the two officers had decided to simply order some takeout and used what would have been a movie night at Nick’s place to go over Honey’s tattered and scribbled notebooks.

“Ay,” Nick groaned “this really is chicken scratch” he complained.

“Well she did warn us” Judy reminded him as she sorted through the loose pages, trying to put them into some semblance of order. Looking up, she was struck for a moment as she noticed that Nick had taken off his tie and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, and Judy found herself staring at the expanse of white fur peeking out from under the deep blue of Nick’s shirt.

She wondered what it would feel like under her fingers. Would it be course? Or soft? Or somewhere in between?

Until she had met Nick, she had never considered the idea of dating a member of another species, least of all a predator. Oh yes she knew that some Rabbits dated—or even married—Hares, but Hares and Rabbits were very closely related, practically the same species. Until she had come to Zootopia the idea that a Tiger might date a Wolf for example had been a completely foreign concept.

And yet the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. After all, mammals had come a long way from their primitive, savage ways, they no longer mated just for reproduction anymore but for more abstract reasons, companionship and love being the two biggest reasons. So if two mammals of different species happened to fall for one another who was she to object to it?

Of course it was very easy to say such things to yourself in an abstract way and a lot different when you yourself were one of those two mammals.

She remembered when Nick had first graduated from ZPD Academy, how he had looked in his full uniform as she had handed him his badge. He had looked _good_, dashing even, like something out of those romance novels that her older sisters liked: a handsome and charming rogue waiting to sweep a lady off her feet. A gentlemammal thief who could charm a lady out of her fortune and leaving her wanting more even though she was broke and penniless.

And Nick _was_ charming, no doubt about that.

But he was also kind and gentle, and despite his sly and slick persona, she knew that deep down he truly _cared_ that he—like her—wanted to make the world a better place, all he had needed was a little nudge in the right direction.

Then of course, there were his looks. That deep red fur, the way it glinted in the sunlight, tempting her with thoughts of what it might feel like. His eyes, so bright and green, they drew her in like a magnet. And even his tail, so long and full, the way he would wrap it around her when they were watching a movie together without even realizing it, draping it across her like a blanket, making her feel safe and warm.

And there was heart of the matter, with Nick she _always_ felt safe with him. Even after her disastrous press conference, when she had reached for the can of fox repellent, she hadn’t been consciously aware of it, her tired and stressed out brain had merely reacted on instinct.

But until today, every time she ever thought about Nick in any way that was more than friendly it had always been prefaced with _‘if only he was a Rabbit…’_ or _‘if only I was a Fox…’_.

But now, the thought that she and Nick could be possibly be something ‘more’ was suddenly very real, and she was forced to admit to herself that her thoughts about him weren’t of the ‘if only he was a Rabbit’ variety. She was attracted to _him_, period, had been for a long time in fact. The fact that he was a Fox not only suddenly didn’t matter but actually even added to the thrill of the attraction in a way, the sense of danger it brought, even though she knew that Nick would rather die than hurt her, just the fact that he—in theory—_could_ hurt her sent a tiny tingle down her spine.

“Hey, Carrots, pizza’s here!”

Judy blinked, realizing that she had been so lost on her thoughts that she hadn’t even heard the knock at the door or noticed Nick getting up to answer it.

“Oh, cool,” she shook herself off and sat up, setting aside the notebooks for now as Nick set the pizza box down and opened it, the small made Judy’s mouth water and she suddenly realized just how hungry she was as her stomach growled loudly.

“Hmm, sounds like you’re running on empty there, Carrots” Nick grinned, giving her a playful poke in the stomach, only to wince as he pulled his arm back.

“You OK?” she asked as she watched him rub and massage at his shoulder.

“Yeah,” he answered distractedly “just…I think I strained myself when I picked you up at the library” he admitted.

“Uh-huh,” Judy grinned as she grabbed a slice from the half-and-half pizza “heavier than I look, aren’t I?” she teased.

“Hey, you said it, not me,”

She rolled her eyes as she bit into her pizza slice, letting out a little happy sound.

“I wonder what your parents would think if they know that you eat predator pizza” Nick mused.

“It’s just a cricket pizza,” she dismissed “it’s not like I’m eating bird meat or fish,” she grabbed a napkin and wiped at her lips “but you tell them, you die. Got it?”

“Hey, c’mon,” he laughed “your parents like me. Hell your Dad even took me out for a beer the last time they visited. Now how many Foxes can say that about Rabbits?”

“Even they have limits,” she countered “and finding out that their daughter has become a closet carnivore is definitely one of them,” she mentally cringed at what her parents would do if they found out that she wanted to date the Fox sitting to her. Disinherit her most likely. And she could only imagine what they’d do to poor Nick.

Shoving thoughts of her parents aside for the moment, she returned to the task at paw.

“So, I was going through Honey’s notes about this city,” she began “and, from what I could make out—”

“Which isn’t much”

She nodded.

“Which isn’t much,” she agreed “but, it seems that this city isn’t a bunch of mammals waving clubs around,” she explained “they’re not savages, but they do just want to be left alone”

“Anything in there about what kind of welcome we can expect?” Nick wondered as he undid another button on his shift, momentary distracting Judy.

“Uh…oh. Yes,” she coughed “right. Erm, well, it looks like they’re about as advanced as Zootopia was in the ‘20s or ‘40s. Apparently when Honey was there they were just starting to experiment with radio, and that was more than ten years ago”

“So, not club-wielding savages,” Nick nodded “good. I’d hate to find out that hitting me over the head is their way of saying ‘hi’.”

“Oh, I dunno, it might be,” she teased “besides, you’ve got a hard skull, you’d live,” she added. She absently grabbed another slice of pizza “hard to believe that there’s _anyone_ living out in the Wildlands” she remarked.

“Geez, you make it sound like that Zootopia is the only city in the world” Nick complained.

“No, I know we’re not,” Judy nodded “but, I mean, between us and the nearest city is just…_nothing_,” she breathed “the idea that someone, especially a whole city, is just…” she trailed off.

“Yeah,” Nick nodded in agreement “hey, do Honey’s notes say anything about what kind of mammals we can expect to meet?” he wondered.

“Uh…,” Judy shuffled through the papers “eh…not really, I think she wrote this in one her less-than-lucid moments. She talks about them being _‘tall, with big heads and eyes’_.”

“Hmm,” Nick grimaced “yeah,” he sighed “that sounds like it,” he agreed. He suddenly yawned, giving Judy a full view of his teeth and she marveled at them for a moment until he stopped yawning.

“C’mon,” he sighed “we’d better some sleep,” he advised “ol’ Chief Buffalo Butt wants us flown out there tomorrow remember?”

“Oh, yeah,” Judy nodded, hoping that her ears weren’t as red as she thought they were and that he didn’t see “right,” she mumbled.

Getting up, she gave a slow stretch.

“You know, we still haven’t gotten any supplies,” she realized “I mean, I don’t know what we’re going to find out there, so we’d better stock up”

Nick smirked.

“You just leave that to me,” he chuckled “now, go on, shoo, can’t have a sleepy partner tomorrow. I’m not carrying you over the wall”

“You’d better not,” she laughed as she pulled the door open “night, Nick”

“Night, Judes”

Finally, with great reluctance, she stepped through the door, shutting it behind her…


	6. The Wildlands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SIX! Here's that AU aspect I mentioned, so brace yourselves :=)

******

“WHAT’D YOU MEAN YOU LOST IT?!”

“I MEAN I LOST! WHAT’D YOU THINK I MEAN!?”

“YOU SHUT UP!”

“NO! YOU SHUT UP!”

It just wasn’t a morning at the Grand Pangolin Arms without the neighbors going at it.

Plucking her earplugs out, Judy stretched her arms out. Reaching up, she gave the wall a hard thump.

“Morning guys!” she called.

“HEY! BUNNY COP!”

“HEY! DON’T BOTHER THE BUNNY!”

“WHAT BOTHER?! SHE SAID ‘GOOD MORNING’!!”

“I DIDN’T HEAR HER SAY ‘GOOD MORNING’!”

“OF COURSE NOT! YOU WERE YELLING!”

“SO WERE YOU!”

“YOU SHUT UP!”

“YOU SHUT UP!”

Smiling at their antics, Judy got up and gathered her toiletry bag and towel. If she hurried, she might be able to get to the shower before old Mrs. Higgins, the elderly Pig took _forever_ in the shower (why, Judy could never figure, as, as a Pig, the old dear didn’t even much fur).

She had just pulled the door open only to jump back in surprise.

“Oh!”

“Er…hi?” standing outside her door, one paw still raised as if to knock, Nick looked just as surprised as her.

“Sorry,” Judy panted out “you startled me,” she explained. She looked the Fox up and down “um…what are you wearing?” she asked as she took in his khaki cargo pants, safari vest, and heavy-duty backpack.

“Well, I can’t go to the Wildlands in a Pawaiian shirt and tie, now can I?” he grinned.

“And here I thought that you’d die if you were forced to wear anything else” she chuckled.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you can’t handle my _exquisite_ fashion sense” he countered, miming as if feeling faint.

“More like ‘lack’ of fashion sense” she countered.

“HEY! BUNNY COP! QUIT FLIRTING WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!”

“Ah, the boys are still at it I see,” Nick chuckled. He grinned as held up a smaller, Rabbit-sized backpack “got a set for you too,” he explained “should fit” he promised as she took it.

“Thanks,” she said as she peered inside the backpack, finding a reusable water bottle, toothpaste and toothbrush, a set of clothing similar to his just in Rabbit size, and what looked like a supply of energy bars.

“Where’d you get all this stuff so quickly?” she wondered as she set the backpack aside for the moment.

“Ah, if I tell you, you’d probably have to arrest me” he replied.

“Hmm,” was her non-committal response “well, let me go get started for the day” she gathered up the backpack and hurried to the shower, making it inside _just_ as Mrs. Higgins opened her door …

******

Precinct One was full of its usual hustle and bustle as the Rabbit and Fox entered.

“Hey guys!”

“Hey, Benjni!” Nick grinned and waved at Clawhauser as they reached the front desk “ooh! Blueberry glazed!” he grinned as he snagged one of the doughnuts from the large box.

“Hey, go easy on that,” Judy advised as he took a bite out of the glazed treat “that might be your last one for a long while” she warned.

“Last one?” Clawhauser asked “are you guys going camping or something?” he wondered, gesturing towards their nearly-matching outfits.

“Something like that” Nick nodded, smacking his lips as he finished half of the doughnut “hey, you got a baggie or something?” he held up the remaining half “I want to save this”

“Oh! Sure thing!” Clawhauser rooted around under the desk and finally emerged with a ziploc baggie “here you go”

“You’re going to save that?” Judy asked as Nick sealed doughnut in the bag, carefully squeezing the air out before folding it over and zipping it up in one of the pockets of his vest.

“_**HOPPS! WILDE!**_”

The bellow from the upper level made at least half the lobby jump.

“Welp,” Nick grinned “looks like we’ve been summoned, Fluff”

“Oh, yeah, the Chief’s been in a bad mood today,” Clawhauser whispered “he’s been grumpy all day”

“Then we’d better not keep him waiting,” Judy decided as she and Nick turned “bye, Ben!” she called over her shoulder “see you soon!”

“Bring me back some pictures!” Ben called back.

“We’ll try!” Judy called back. Turning back to Nick, she frowned “hey, did we bring a camera?” she wondered.

“Sorry,” Nick shook his head “it’s too bad actually,” he remarked “my Dad would have loved seeing what’s out there”

“Oh?” Judy blinked; Nick never talked much about his family. She knew that his father was no longer alive, but as to how Mr. Wilde had died and when she didn’t know.

“Your Dad was a photographer?” she asked as they stepped into the elevator.

“Nah, he was a tailor,” Nick explained “but he was a bit of a shutter bug too, always carried this crummy little cheap camera around, just in case he saw something that he wanted to take a picture of. It could have been anything, really, a tree, a building, a poster, mammals in the park, just of he liked it, he took a picture”

“That’s kind of cool,” Judy remarked “my Mom’s always taking pictures,” she began “of course, with fourteen siblings, that’s a lot of photos” she chuckled.

“Fourteen?” Nick asked as they stepped out of the elevator “I thought you had like…two hundred or something”

“No,” Judy shook her head with a laugh “it’s a figure of speech, see?” she explained “because we’re all so close-knit, every bunny in my family is like my brother or sister, even if they’re ‘actually’ my aunt or my uncle”

“I get it,” Nick nodded “so, you only have fourteen ‘biological’ siblings” he reasoned.

“Exactly” she nodded as they reached Bogo’s office and knocked, the door swinging open seconds later.

The Buffalo frowned as he looked them up and down.

“Good, you’re prepared,” he nodded “information?”

“Everything we could find, Chief” Judy promised.

“Which isn’t all that much” Nick added.

“What about food?” Bogo asked.

“Got those too” Nick promised “even some of those gross universal ration bars” he pulled a face.

“All right then,” Bogo nodded. He held out a file folder “this is a copy of the most recent file on Howlin as well as a copy of the message that we received asking for your help,” he explained “go up to the roof,” he instructed “a helicopter will take you beyond the wall, but then you’re on your own,” he narrowed his eyes at them both “be careful,” he warned “can’t lose anybody”

“Oh, you know us, Chief” Nick grinned.

“That’s what worries me, Wilde,” Bogo grumbled “go on, get out of here”

******

The helipad on the building’s roof was small as was the helicopter itself. Designed for medium-sized mammals, the ZPD’s small fleet of helicopters was often used for patrols or as air support during raids.

Currently only one helicopter sat on the helipad, a bored-looking Zebra whom neither Nick or Judy recognized was waiting besides the chopper as Nick and Judy stepped out onto the roof.

“Hey,” the Zebra greeted “you two all ready?” she asked.

“As ready as we’ll ever be” Nick smirked.

“All right,” the Zebra nodded towards the chopper “in you get”

******

Face and paws pressed up against the glass, Judy watched the city far below her. She had never been in an aircraft before, in fact the highest vehicle she had ever been in was the Rainforest District gondola when she and Nick had first met, and he had finally opened up to her.

Glancing back at Nick, she watched as he sat as far back as he could in his seat and sitting as still as possible.

“What’s wrong?” she asked over the headset, which muffled the roar of the chopper blades and even with her earplugs it was still loud.

“I don’t like heights” Nick replied.

“Nick, are you telling me that you’re afraid to fly?” she laughed.

“I’m not afraid,” he objected “it’s just…not natural. If mammals were meant to fly, then we’d have wings” he declared.

Smiling softly, Judy leaned towards him, curling up to his side, where he immediately clung to her like a child to a plush animal as the chopper sped past the towering skyscrapers of Savanah Central and headed into the wide, flat expanse of the Meadowlands...

******

“All right, kids, we’re about ready to land” the pilot announced about fifteen minutes later.

Looking up, Judy lifted her head from where she had been pillowed up to Nick’s side. Carefully pulling herself free of his grip, she looked out the window again, seeing nothing but wide, rolling green hills as the helicopter dipped and then careful set down.

“OK!” the pilot called over the headset “this is your stop!”

“Wait, here?” Judy asked, looking around and seeing nothing but the gently rolling hills with tall stalks of grass. There was absolutely no sign of anything out there, no buildings, no markers, nothing.

Trading a confused look with Nick, she slung her backpack up over her shoulder and, opening the door, they both hopped out, crouching low as the wind from the rotor blades tried to knock them down.

Clearing the chopper, they both waved to the pilot, who gave a salute in reply as the chopper took off again, quickly turning back around towards the city.

Now alone, Nick and Judy looked around, the sudden silence and stillness was unnerving, the familiar noise of the city was absent here, the only sound was a gentle breeze rustling through the tall grasses and the distant sound of birdsong.

Judy found herself edging closer towards Nick.

“You know,” Nick began suddenly “I always imagined that this is what Bunnyburrow looked like”

“No,” Judy shook her head “it’s not even close. In Bunnyburrow, you’ve got farmland, crops. Even in the middle of the woods, you can see a bar, a grain silo, something. Not here”

A shiver ran down their spines, something primal working its way through them as a distant rumble suddenly filled the air. Turning to look, they watched as the grasses swayed and bowed as something worked its way towards them, too far to see properly yet as it cleared the next rise. Rumbling down towards them, they could see that it was a vehicle of some kind.

As it reached them, it slowed and finally stopped with a rumbling shudder. It had the same basic shape and design of their ZPD cruiser, but larger, more like a cruiser built for a larger mammal, with a rugged, heavy-duty quality to it.

With a creaking groan, the drivers’ side opened, a figure in similar clothing to Judy and Nick hopping out and approaching them.

The mammal that now stood before them was unlike anything they had ever seen before. It was female, tall, at least a foot taller than either of them, closer in height to a feline, with a blunted, almost flat muzzle except for a pointed nose. Even stranger was the fact that she seemed to not have any fur except for a thick mane of jet black curly fur atop her head. Taking off the sunglasses on her face revealed a pair of bright green eyes, which narrowed as she studied the pair.

“Wilde and Hopps?” she asked in accented Common.

“Yeah,” Nick nodded shakily “that’s us”

The female nodded in reply, looking dubious.

“I thought you’d both be taller,” she remarked “Colonel Lawson,” she introduced herself. She nodded back towards the car “inside”

Sensing that it wasn’t a suggestion, both Nick and Judy quickly followed her inside, awkwardly climbing up inside and into the passenger seat, easily sharing the seat together.

Climbing back behind the wheel, Colonel Lawson started the engine, the vibration rumbling through the utilitarian, functional cabin. The cruiser had a bare, stripped down quality to it, like it had been built purely for function, with little thought to luxuries.

“So,” Lawson began as she shifted the car into drive “which one of you is which?”

“Uh, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde,” Judy introduced themselves, Colonel Lawson nodding silently in understanding “uh, excuse me,” Judy began as she and Nick fumbled with the seatbelt “but, uh, what species are you, exactly?” she wondered as Lawson preformed a U-turn, the car bouncing and rumbling across the uneven terrain “if you don’t mind that is” Judy added quickly.

“No,” Lawson shook her head “its fine,” she dismissed “I guess neither of you have heard of a ‘Human’ before, eh?” she asked.

“Not a thing” Nick replied.

“Figures,” Lawson shrugged “there aren’t that many of us” she explained as the car lurched and then rumbled across the grasslands in the opposite direction of Zootopia, heading deeper into the Wildlands…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone starts flooding my inbox with comments about how humans don't exist in the world of "Zootpoia', yes I know that, and I'm not trying to retcon the movie here or pull a "Planet of the Apes"-style twist, this is just an idea I had and I decided to run with it. After all, there are dozens of fics out there tat cast Judy and Nick as monster slayers.
> 
> Chapter seven in the works, so stay tuned folks :=)


	7. In Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter SEVEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

The bumpy ride was in silence for the most part. The seat that Judy and Nick were both sitting in was too low to properly see out of the windows without standing up and even then it would involve stretching out their neck, leaving them with fleeting impressions of grey, cloudy skies and an occasional blade of grass and clump of dirt as they were thrown up by the car’s heavy-duty tires to bounce off the glass.

“I take it back,” Nick suddenly grunted out as the car hit a particularly hard bump “the helicopter was better”

“But I thought you said that flying was unnatural” Judy teased.

“Not true,” Nick grunted out with false enthusiasm “bats fly” he pointed out

“They used to you mean,” Judy reminded him “now they just sort of…glide,” she frowned “I don’t think I’ve ever met a Bat” she realized.

“They’re not bad,” Nick nodded, gritting his teeth “kinda shy for the most part, but OK folks,” he yelped as he hit head against the back of the seat “hey, Lawson, take it easy, will ya?” he complained.

“You see any paved roads out here, fox?” Lawson countered.

“We can’t ‘see’ anything from down here,” Nick fired back. He narrowed his eyes at Lawson, studying her “you don’t like us much, do you?” he guessed.

“No” she stated.

“Why not?” Judy wondered.

“Zootopians are stuck up,” Lawson began “elitist; they think that they’re better than anyone who lives outside the city”

“That’s…,” Judy trailed off, remembering how many mammals had dismissed her as just a ‘country bunny’ during her first weeks in the city “…kinda true,” she finally admitted “but Nick and I are not like that” she promised.

Lawson glanced at her, frowning.

“We’ll see” she said after a long pause before turning back to the road…

******

With the sun going down, Nick and Judy had both climbed into the backseat to try and get some sleep (a difficult task seeing as how the car kept bumping and bouncing around on the rough terrain).

Pulling out her phone, Judy wasn’t entirely surprised to see the words ‘NO SIGNAL’ on the screen. Putting it away, she laid back down, curling up against Nick almost on instinct, feeling his tail curl up and over her hips, like some sort of warm blanket. Smiling, she snuggled deeper into Nick’s soft fur, absently combing her fingers through the fur on his tail.

Maybe, once all this mess was over, she would gather up enough courage to tell him how she felt about him…

******

Blinking, Judy grumbled as she tiredly rubbed at one eye, wincing at how sore her body was. Looking around, it took a few minutes for her brain to catch up. Once she recalled just where she was, she looked down, biting back a smirk at the sight of Nick sprawled out across the backseat, flat on his back, his mouth hanging open, tongue lolling out the side as he snored softly.

It was so horribly cute that she wondered if she could get a cavity from the sight. Grinning, she quickly pulled her phone out and snapped a photo of the image. This would make perfect blackmail material and would be the perfect revenge for his uploading a video of her singing out _I’m a little teapot_ onto ZootTube.

“What is that?”

Judy blinked, looking up at Colonel Lawson as she peered at Judy in the rearview mirror.

“Sorry?” Judy asked.

“That thing you’re holding,” Lawson explained “what is that?”

“Oh! This? It’s an iCarrot” she explained.

“A what?” Lawson asked.

“Uh, a cell phone” Judy explained, climbing back into the passenger seat and holding it out to Lawson, who took the small device (which in her large paws looked like a toy). Examining it, Lawson frowned.

“This is a phone?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Judy nodded as she took it back from her “you don’t have phones?” she wondered.

“_Of course_ we have phones,” Lawson scoffed “they’re just…not that small. Or portable”

“Oh,” Judy had never really thought about that, but if Lawson’s city had just been experimenting with radio when Honey had visited ten years ago, then it made sense that they might not have cell phones yet.

“Uh, Colonel,” she began “I was wondering, how come your city is so…?” she trailed off, not able to think of a word to describe it.

“Isolationist,” Lawson supplied “and we’re like that because we’re not welcome in your precious Zootopia” she sneered.

“What do you mean?” Judy asked.

“You don’t know?” Lawson scoffed “no, I guess you wouldn’t,” she muttered “see, when Zootopia was founded, predators and prey signed a peace treaty, vowing to live together in peace and harmony and sit around a campfire and sing about how wonderful everything was,” she scowled in clear disgust “_but_ what they didn’t tell you was we Humans were also at that historical event,” she continued “_except_ that we weren’t invited to the party”

“Why not?” Judy wondered.

“Because we weren’t predators _or_ prey,” Lawson explained “we’re omnivores; we eat both meat and plants. And back then, that’s how the world was divided” she explained.

“But…that doesn’t make sense,” Judy objected “Pigs are omnivores” she pointed out.

“Yes,” Lawson nodded “but could a pig fight off a hungry wolf with his bare hooves?”

“…no,” Judy admitted after a pause “I guess not”

“No,” Lawson agreed “but a human could,” she explained “at the very least, we could hold our own long enough to get away. And _that_ would technically make us predators”

“So…you just left?” Judy asked.

“Yeah,” Lawson grumbled “we left all right. At the end of a spear. Then, Zootopia got scared, what if all us ‘scary’ outsiders tried to invade? So—“

“…they built the wall,” Judy finished “and then, they just…forgot about you” she realized.

“Mm-hmm,” Lawson nodded “face it, bunny,” she declared “_‘where anyone can be anything’_ is just a slogan. Nothing more”

“I know that,” Judy nodded “but, I also know that you can’t let yourself be tied down because of your past,” she added “yes, your ancestors may not have been welcome in Zootopia, but now? Who knows, they might”

“Uh-huh,” Lawson didn’t look convinced “I’ll believe that when I see it”

“Maybe…you could came back with us,” Judy suggested “see for yourself”

Lawson turned to look at her.

“That’s pretty presumptuous of you, bunny,” she noted “we’re not even there yet and you’re already assuming that we’ll save the day”

“Yeah,” Nick’s tired voice groaned the back “she does that. It’s one her least annoying trails”

“I’m stuck with a pair of pessimists” Judy groaned.

“Yep,” Nick grinned “that you are”


	8. Fire and Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter EIGHT! It's a shorty but a goodie! Enjoy! :=)

******

They’d been on the ‘road’ (or, rather, what passed for a road out here) for about an hour or so before Lawson suddenly stopped the car.

“Uh…why are we stopping?” Nick asked.

“Too dark,” Lawson answered “even with headlights we’re still at risk for hitting something” she explained

“Hit _what_?” Nick wondered “there’s nothing out there”

“Rocks,” Lawson began “trees, tree roots, ravines, rocks and trees _in_ ravines…”

“All right, all right,” Nick held up a paw “we get it,” he scrubbed a paw down his face “so…now what?”

“Try to get some sleep,” Lawson explained “it’s a pretty warm night, either of you want to start a fire outside, you’re welcome to” she invited. As she said this, she rooted around the under the front seats and unearthed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders before stretching out in her seat and closing her eyes.

Sensing that she really didn’t give a rat’s tail what they did, Nick glanced at Judy.

“Well, what’d you say, Fluff?” he wondered “want to start a fire?”

Judy frowned, climbing up onto the dashboard and looking around the darkened landscape outside, and once again the feeling of something primal whispered in the back of her mind, calling to her.

“Yeah…,” she said slowly “that sounds fun”

******

The fire crackled and popped pleasantly. Curled up against Nick, Judy had to smile. With the roaring fire and the good company, she could almost convince herself that she was back in Bunnyburrow having a campout with her siblings, but a quick look up from the fire at anything besides Nick quickly plunged her back into reality.

Remaining focused on the fire, Judy frowned.

“Hey, Nick?” she asked.

“Hmm?” Nick murmured from behind her.

“How’d you learn how to build a fire anyway?” she wondered “I mean, you’re a city fox”

Nick was silent for a long moment, and Judy was about to tell him to forget it when he finally spoke.

“It was after the whole mess with the Scouts,” he began softly “I’d come home in tears, and Mom—I guess she was trying to cheer me up or something—managed to get a weekend off from work. We couldn’t afford to actually go camping, even in the city, but…she found an old tent—don’t know where—and she set it up in the living room, and we,” he chuckled “we roasted marshmallows on the stove and made s’mores,” 

Judy felt him shake his head.

“This’ll probably sound stupid to you,” he remarked “but, that memory of that stupid, ratty tent and a cheap lantern, it’s one of my favorites”

Shifting, Judy turned to face him.

“Nick, that’s not stupid at all,” she breathed “I know how hard it must have been for you growing up. but, from everything you told me, it sounds like your Mom really tried her best to give _you_ the best,” she dared to reach out, resting her paw on his chest as she looked up at him “I haven’t met your Mom yet—and, by the way, you should totally introduce us—but I think she’s a great mammal” she declared.

Nick smiled slowly, shyly.

“Yeah,” he nodded “yeah, Mom’s great,” he chuckled “I wasn’t always the best son. Especially when I was a teenager, but…” he trailed off.

“I know,” Judy nodded, curling up closer to him “it’s getting cold,” she finally said after a long moment of contentment “we should get back inside the car”

“Yeah” Nick nodded.

With a grunt, he stood up and quickly put the fire out. Making sure that there were no lingering embers, he turned, reaching out to help Judy up, only for her stop him.

“Nick, look” she breathed, pointing up.

Following her gaze, he felt his jaw drop as the moon finally broke through the clouds. Big and bright as the sun, bathing the area in a brilliant slivery glow. Turning back towards Judy, Nick was suddenly struck dumb by how the moonlight caught her fur, making her sparkle and shimmer, like she was _made_ of moonlight.

It reminded him of an old story his Dad had been fond of, about a goddess who lived in the forest and who guided lost travelers not only to wherever they were going but also to their true loves’.

And looking at her as she did now, with her fur shimmering in the moonlight and her eyes so wide and big, Nick could believe in fairy tales and true love. Awkwardly, he took a slow step forward.

“Judy…” he began, his voice sounded distant, far away, like he was under some sort of spell.

“Nick…” Judy breathed, sounding just as dazed and spellbound as him.

Shaking, he reached out, gently cupping her chin as he leaned forwards. Her ears swinging back, Judy slowly closed her eyes as she leaned in as well.

A loud rumbling roar suddenly startled them both.

Jumping away, they both spun to confront the potential threat, only to see the car surge to life, the headlights flickering on, drowning out the moonlight.

“Quit staring at each other and get in here!” Lawson called out over the roar of the engine.

Coughing, Judy let out a nervous breath.

“We, uh…we should probably…erm…” she trailed off.

“Yeah,” Nick coughed out “yeah, we should…you know…yeah”

“While we’re young, mammals!” Lawson bellowed.

Still both burning with embarrassment, they both awkwardly climbed into the car, unable to meet each other’s’ gaze…


	9. It's Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NINE! Enjoy! :=)

******

With the moonlight bathing the area in a slivery-white light, they were able to continue their journey. The trip was largely silent save for the sound of the engine and of Lawson shifting gears. Adding to their good fortune was the fact that the terrain had evened out, making for a much smoother ride broken only by the occasional bump or jostle.

Stretched out in the ample backseat, Judy curled up to Nick, their earlier awkwardness forgotten almost as soon as it had come over them. Nick himself was sprawled out on his back again, his tail curled up over his torso, wrapping around Judy’s legs and hips like a blanket.

Snuggling into the thick plush fur of his tail, Judy had to smile as she remembered how he had looked in the moonlight, his fur and eyes sparkling in the pale light. Lifting her head, she looked at him now, his eyes closed and ears relaxed as he snored softly, his chest rising and falling under her. Reaching out, she gently rested a paw on his upper chest, stroking the fur at the base of his throat, feeling a warmth bloom up within her as she did.

_‘You wanted to kiss me,’_ she thought _‘I know you did,’_ she smiled as she withdrew her paw _‘when this is over, and we’re back home, I’m going to kiss you’_ she vowed.

With that thought echoing in her mind, and the warmth of Nick’s fur and the rocking of the car, she finally drifted off to sleep.

As her breathing evened out, Nick opened one eye, smirking as he saw the sleeping bunny under his tail.

_‘This is getting crazy, Wilde,’_ he scolded himself _‘you can’t fall for her—oh, who am I kidding? It’s too late’_ he already had fallen for Judy, fallen hard in fact, tripped and fell down a rabbit hole (he smirked at the pun) and now he was lost in the depths of the warren, unable to find a way out, not that he wanted to that is. He couldn’t imagine his life without the bunny anymore, the tiny, bouncy, eager ball of grey fluff had gotten under his skin, had made him want to be a better mammal, to be the mammal that his mother had tried her hardest to raise him to be.

The Nick Wilde that Judy had first met, the one who had hustled her out of twenty dollars for a jumbo pop, was a stranger to him now; in fact looking back on it he couldn’t quite believe that he had been that. Oh, sure, he had never hurt anyone, never seriously broken the law, and in fact some of the mammals he’d hustled had even laughed once they figured it out, impressed at his audacity, but he knew that if he mother ever found out the extent of what he had been doing for the better part of his adult life she’d cuff him round the ears and probably tie his tail into a knot.

Curling his arms around the bunny, he held her tighter, vowing to never let go as he absently stroked her head, smoothing her ears back. Feeling that he was being watched, he tilted his head, meeting Lawson’s gaze in the rearview mirror, smirking as she quickly looked away, a noticeable blush tainting her features.

_‘Yeah, that’s right,’_ Nick thought with a smirk _‘you just keep your eyes on the road, Lawson, this bunny is all mine and if you’ve got a problem with that then we’ll have a problem’_

“So, how long have you been sleeping with her?” Lawson suddenly asked.

Nick choked, retching and coughing. Sitting up, he hacked and wheezed for a few minutes more, surprised to see that Judy was still fast asleep.

“What?!” he finally wheezed out, glowering at the back of Lawson’s head.

“You heard me, fox,” she smirked “how long have you and the bunny been sleeping together?”

“None of your damn business!” Nick snapped.

“So you _are_ sleeping with her” Lawson chuckled.

“No!” Nick gritted his teeth “we’re friends and partners,” he stated “_nothing_ more”

“Uh-huh,” Lawson nodded, never once taking her eyes off the road.

Silence fell over the car, and Nick began to relax again.

“But you want to sleep with her, don’t you?” Lawson suddenly asked.

Nick groaned, checking to see that Judy was still fast asleep (she was). Scowling, he climbed into the front seat, glowering at Lawson all the while.

“You mention any of this to her,” he began “_any_ of this…and I will bite your face off”

“I thought that all you precious Zootopians had moved on from those ‘primitive, savage’ ways” Lawson chuckled.

Sighing, Nick looked back at the still-sleeping rabbit in the back.

“It’s complicated” he finally sighed.

“No kidding” Lawson deadpanned…


	10. City on the Edge of Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter TEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

Judy grumbled as she rubbed at her eyes, absently brushing an ear out of her face. Blinking blearily, she looked around, finding that she had her head nestled in Nick’s lap, absently noticing that the sun was up and had probably been for a while at least.

“Morning, Fluff” Nick grinned.

“Hmm, morning,” Judy grumbled as she sat up “are we there yet?” she wondered as he handed her an energy bar.

“Not yet,” he replied “almost, though” he added.

Judy nodded sleepily as she opened and bit into the energy bar, grimacing at the chalky, artificial taste of freeze-dried carrots.

“Bleh,” she pulled a face “ugh, I think I’ll just save this for later,” she declared, quickly crumpling the wrapper up and stuffing it into her vest pocket (where it would no doubt be forgotten until absolutely necessary). Sitting back, her ears pricked up.

“Hey, Nick, didn’t you save half a doughnut?” she wondered.

“Yes, I did,” Nick nodded “and you’re not getting it”

“Aw! Why not?” Judy pouted.

“Because it’s mine,” Nick stated, his tone matter-a-fact “I stole it fair and square,” he continued “but,” he added as he gave her a pat on the head “if you’re good, I might save you a piece”

“Ahem,”

They both looked up as Lawson cleared her throat.

“Come on up here,” she invited “I think you’ll want to see this”

Doing as instructed, Nick and Judy both stood on the edge of the passenger seat, leaning forward and stretching out their necks to see out the windshield as the car crested the next rise, revealing a small but bustling city nestled in a narrow valley against the mountains.

“Whoa” Nick exclaimed.

“Welcome to the Matriarchy” Lawson chuckled as the car sped down the hill towards the city.

As they entered the city proper, Judy hopped up onto the dashboard, peering intently through the glass, her awe quickly vanishing to be replaced by a sense of disappointment as she took in the cityscape.

The ‘Matriarchy’ as Lawson had called it was small, probably about a third of Zootopia’s smallest district—not counting Little Rodentia—and looked to be home to about a few thousand mammals at most, with a good portion of the city looking as if it had been carved into the mountain itself, which made sense as the mountains would no doubt provide a wealth of building materials, from rocks to metals, and Judy imagined the early settlers taking shelter in caves in the mountains, slowly building and expanding out as the population grew.

But what really struck Judy was how _cold_ the city looked. Not physically cold, but it lacked a vibrancy, the buildings didn’t have the sweeping, organic quality that the buildings in Zootopia had, the buildings here—like the car they were currently in—had been built purely for function, no real artistry had gone into their construction, they were made to a job and that was it, no though had been given to whether or not they would look nice.

The towering video screens that dominated many of the buildings in Savannah Central and bombarded mammal after mammals with ads and the like were absent here, and indeed the windows themselves were small and square, they could offer no panoramic views of the city below, even the tallest building here looked to be only half the height of the tallest building in Zootopia.

Despite all of that, the city was most definitely _alive_, it had that same frantic, dizzying hustle and bustle that Zootopia had just on a much smaller scale. Humans of all shapes and sizes rushed to and fro, the young, the old, families, children, they all moved about with that same energy, that same drive that Zootopia had. Their city may not have been beautiful or dazzling, but it was clearly their home.

“All right,”

Judy looked back as Lawson pulled the car to a stop.

“This is our stop,” she declared “we’ll have to walk the rest of the way from here” she explained.

Getting out, the three mammals all paused to stretch out their stiff and sore muscles. Looking around, Nick let out a low impressed whistle.

“Huh, didn’t expect to find all this,” he remarked “I mean, when Honey told us there was a city out there, I was thinking, you know, a ‘city’,” he made air quotes “like maybe a few hundred at most living in a few little houses. But this…”

“Yeah,” Judy agreed “still, doesn’t it feel…cold to you?” she wondered.

“Actually, I’m quite warm, thank you”

“No, no, not ‘cold’ like the temperature,” Judy explained “I mean its…basic, simple. The buildings, the cars, they all…”

“…do their jobs and nothing else,” Nick nodded “yeah, I saw that too”

“Hey, is that a fox?”

“Looks like”

“Is that a rabbit with it?”

They both turned at the voices, watching as a small crowd of curious onlookers came over.

“It is,” a voice exclaimed “a fox and a rabbit”

“Wonder what they’re doing here”

“They don’t look lost, do they?”

“Oh, they look so cute in those matching outfits”

Judy and Nick found themselves edging closer to one another as the crowd drew in, all curious to see the newcomers.

“All right!” Lawson held up her hands “come on, break it up. This isn’t a show, go on, go, get out of here,” she ordered.

As the crows broke up and scattered, Lawson sighed tiredly.

“Sorry,” she apologized “most of them have never seen another non-Human mammal before” she explained.

“That’s all right,” Judy beamed “right?” she asked Nick.

“Yeah,” he gave a tight smile “sure”

Nodding, Lawson beckoned them to follow her.

“Come on” she invited.

As they hurried to follow her, Judy frowned, noticing how Nick appeared to limping.

“Are you OK?” she asked.

“Fine,” he grumbled “just one of those jerks stepped on my tail” he explained.

“Baby” Judy teased, but even as she said this, she hooked her arm with his, leaning into his side as they followed Lawson across a wide plaza of sorts towards a large, official-looking building, the entrance of which was guarded by two other Humans, both of whom saluted Lawson as she approached, one holding open the door for her.

“Them too” Lawson said, jerking thumb back at Nick and Judy.

“Hi” Judy smiled and waved at the guard holding open the door, who didn’t react to her greeting aside from merely staring at her. Ears drooping, Judy hurried on ahead to rejoin the others.

While the building—like the others that she had seen—appeared drab and dull on the outside, the inside was another matter. The floors gleamed of polished marble and the walls were decorated with brilliant, vibrant murals which appeared to depict the founding of the city.

Pausing, Judy examined the one closest to her. Starting from left to right, it first showed Humans, predators, and prey all competing and fighting, the next section showed a bear and a deer shaking paws, clearing depicting the signing of the peace treaty that had led to the creation of Zootopia, a similar mural hung in the Natural History Museum, but here it showed a small group of Humans off to the side.

The next panel showed the same bear and deer now both armed with spears and pointing them at the same group of Humans, all whom slunk away. The following three panels showed the Humans facing off against the elements in the Wildlands before finally showing a group of them at the foot of a mountain, one—clearly a leader of some sort—had her arms spread wide as a crowd below her cheered.

The next six panels showed the building of the city, starting with simple huts and caves and eventually growing into the city outside. Interspersed were scenes depicting the development of various technologies, the light bulb, the automobile, and the radio.

Taking a step back, Judy frowned. Whatever the reason why these mammals hadn’t joined Zootopia, she still had to admire them for not only surviving out here in the wilds, but for thriving, like Nick had said this was no collection of lunatics living out of caves with no electricity, this was living, breathing city.

“Hey, Carrots!”

Judy jumped at Nick’s call.

“Coming!” she called as she scurried after, passing a large sign on the far wall across from the entrance which read.

Office of Matriarchal Security

Catching up with Nick and Lawson, Judy made inside the elevator just as the doors closed.

“Thought we’d have to leave you behind, Fluff” Nick teased.

“Oh hush you” she grinned, giving his arm a playful punch.

“Hey! Easy!” he exclaimed “that’s the bad arm,” he complained as he rubbed at his bicep “if you’re going to hit my arm, hit the other one,” he proclaimed “I’m still sore after the library”

“Hey, nobody said for you to carry me out of there like a sack of corn” Judy countered.

“Are you two always like this?” Lawson suddenly wondered.

“Usually,” Judy shrugged “it is bothering you? ‘Cause we can stop”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Lawson shook her head, adding under her breath “complicated, my eye”

“Sorry?” Judy asked “what’s complicated?”

“Nothing!” Nick exclaimed quickly “it’s nothing. Just a private joke between myself and the good Colonel here,” he looked up at Lawson “right?”

“Whatever” Lawson muttered as the elevator dinged and then slid open…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the chapter title is taken from the "Star Trek" episode of the same name :=)


	11. Border Crossing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ELEVEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

The office space that the threesome entered was busy, Humans rushed to and fro, many yelping in surprise as they almost stepped on Judy and Nick only to jerk back upon seeing them, a few of them cursing in whatever language these mammals naturally spoke as they passed.

“Busy place you’ve got here, Lawson” Nick commented as he and Judy hurried to keep up with the much longer-legged mammal.

“We may not be the ZPD, but we get the job done,” Lawson replied as they reached a plain door at the other end of the room. A sign on it identified it as:

Head of Matriarchal Security

“Head of Security?” Judy read.

“Similar to your Chief of Police,” Lawson explained as she opened the door, beckoning them inside. Inside the small, windowless office was empty aside from a bookcase against the back wall, a desk, and three chairs.

“Sit down” Lawson instructed as she sat down behind the desk.

“Wait,” Judy stood up on the chair that she and Nick were sharing, reaching out to grab a small (for a Human that is) framed photograph, looking up at Lawson in surprise “_you’re_ the chief of police?” she asked.

“I am,” Lawson nodded “problem, rabbit?”

“No,” Judy shook her head “just…surprised, that’s all” she admitted.

“In case either of you is wondering,” Lawson began “your success in solving the night howler case has reached even us, out here in the Wilds. We may not have internet, but we have radios, and even television, we know what goes on in Zootopia and the rest of the world. Our government has recently become more…progressive,” she explained “they want to open up relations with Zootopia, maybe undo the mistakes out ancestors did thousands of years ago, that’s why they assigned me to work with you personally”

“And that’s why we were chosen,” Nick nodded “because, there’s no guarantee that Zootopia will agree,” he began “_but_…if two of the ZPD’s most famous officers help solve a case that you guys can’t, if we prove that Humans and Zootopians can work together…well then, that’s a different story, isn’t it?”

Judy looked between the two of them.

“It’s a publicity stunt,” she realized with a tired groan “like assigning the ZPD’s first rabbit to Precinct One”

“Yep,” Nick nodded “sorry, Fluff” he shrugged.

“No,” she shook her head “it’s OK. Whatever the reason we’re here, Howlin is still out _there_, causing who knows what kind of damage:

“That he is,” Lawson nodded, standing up and gesturing towards a large collection of photographs and notes tacked up to the wall, each connected with bits of string.

“Howlin was first stopped by one of our patrols to the east,” she began “when they tried to stop him, he attacked them”

“Are they all right?” Judy asked.

“One dead, the other is still in critical condition at the hospital,” Lawson replied. She tapped an official-looking photo of a Human male in uniform “Corporal Lancing here died on the scene from his wounds,” she explained. She grimaced “Howlin ripped his throat out. With his teeth”

“Wait, do you mean that Howlin’s gone savage?” Judy asked.

“I doubt it,” Lawson shrugged “savage mammals usually can’t drive cars, or find and avoid security checkpoints”

“So, he’s just gotten worse,” Nick reasoned “he’s moved up from breaking kneecaps to full-blown murder”

“So it would seem,” Lawson nodded as she returned to the board “after attacking our patrol, Howlin disappeared. We think he’s somewhere in the mountains, but we’re not sure, there are a lot of caves and hidden valleys up there,” she tapped another photo “about a week after the attack, a small-time crook, Jimmy Sanders, walked into one of our stations. He claimed that he had been attacked and threatened by a male wolf who tried to convince him to be a henchmammal” she explained.

“Howlin” Judy nodded.

“Howlin,” Lawson confirmed “the news reports that we picked up from Zootopia about the failed raid in Tundratown confirmed it,” she turned to the both of them, leaning in “now, let me very clear about something,” she began “_I don’t want you here_. But while you _are_ here you _will_ defer to _my_ authority,” she growled out “if I say, _‘jump, rabbit’_, you ask _‘how high?’_, if I say _‘fox, chase your tail’_, you say _‘with pleasure, Colonel’_. Am I clear?”

The fox and rabbit both gulped and nodded.

“Good,” Lawson nodded, straightening up “now, just to show you that I’m not a bad mammal, I’ll treat you both to some breakfast” she invited.

Nick and Judy looked at each other.

“O…K?” they both asked shakily…

******

Breakfast was in a little canteen of sorts back down on the building’s ground floor. As with before when they had first arrived in the city, the presence of a fox and a rabbit earned a fair share of surprised looks from the Humans they passed by, many pausing to watch as they passed, the expressions ranged from surprise, to curiosity, to disgust, but a sharp glare from Lawson had most of the mammals there quickly turning back to their meals.

Grabbing a tray from a stack, Lawson held out one to Judy and Nick, which was so large that they could easily share it. Realizing that the counter was far too high for her to see over it, Judy quickly grabbed onto Nick’s arm.

“Hey, what are you—ack! Car’ots! I’m no’a tree!” Nick exclaimed as she quickly climbed up onto his shoulders, briefly putting one foot in his mouth as she did so “oh! Geez! You’re heavy!” he groaned.

“You can handle it,” she replied as she settled in and perused the items up for the taking “OK, looks like they have fish”

“Great,” Nick groaned, his knees visibly trembling at the effort of holding her up “whatever”

Selecting a plate of fish and a salad for herself, Judy carefully took one plate in both her paws, wobbling at the sudden weight as she transferred it to the tray in Nick’s paws, repeating the process with the second plate.

“Carrots!” Nick wheezed as he began to slowly crumple under the added weight.

Suddenly, the tray was taken out of his paws and the bunny was taken off his shoulders. Looking up, he smothered his snicker at the sight of Lawson holding the lunch tray in one paw and Judy by the collar of her shirt in the other.

Sighing, she carried both tray and bunny to a table in the corner and deposited them both atop the table.

“Sit down, and eat” Lawson ordered.

Climbing up into the chair besides Judy, Nick scowled as he rubbed at his shoulders.

“You’re paying for my chiropractor bill” he hissed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assuming that Nick and Judy are the same size as a real-life fox and rabbit, then Judy would only be about sixteen inches tall (the average length of a European rabbit), meaning that Lawson (assuming that she's about the same size of an average woman) would be able to easily pick the bunny up :=)


	12. New Developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWELVE! Enjoy! :=)

******

Breakfast was surprisingly tasteless. At least Nick’s was, the fish was dry and overcooked, giving it a rubbery texture, but his mother had raised him to always finish his plate, and so, swallowing his pride he swallowed down the fish.

Seeing his expression, Judy glanced at him.

“You OK?” she asked.

“Sure,” he replied “this fish? Not so much,”

Reaching out with her fork (which was about as long as her arm) Judy gave the fish a poke, grimacing as it didn’t flake. Granted she wasn’t exactly an authority on fish (she had never tried it for one thing) but she knew that the meat was, as a general rule, supposed to flake off.

“You want some?” Nick suddenly offered.

Judy pulled a face.

“Blech, no thanks”

Nick rolled his eyes.

“You eat cricket pizza” he pointed out.

“Only on occasions” she objected.

“You eat cricket pizza?” Lawson suddenly asked, looking up from her soup.

“My fault,” Nick explained “I turned her to the dark side” he chuckled.

“Yep,” Judy grinned “I used to be a fine, upstanding bunny before I met you”

“Yeah right,” Nick scoffed “_‘fine, upstanding bunnies’_ don’t blackmail foxes into helping them, assuming that they even associate with fixes in the first place. And they don’t become cops either”

“All right, all right,” Judy held up a paw “I get it, thank you”

“I thought you might” Nick smirked.

Any comment from Lawson was cut off as a call came of the PA, more of that strange, non-Common language that these mammals spoke. Getting up, Lawson went over to a phone mounted on the wall, picking it up and speaking it, her expression quickly darkening as she listened to whoever was on the other end.

Scowling, she suddenly hung it up with a bang.

“Wilde! Hopps!” she barked out “eat later! With me, now!”

“Well, there goes breakfast,” Nick muttered “not that I’m really complaining, mind you” he added as he hopped off the chair and followed Judy.

“What’s going on?” Judy asked she jogged to catch up with Lawson.

“A group of thieves just broken into a warehouse,” Lawson explained “one of them was a wolf”

“Howlin” Judy hissed.

“Looks like,” Lawson nodded “as far as we know they’re still there, at least some of them anyway” she continued.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Judy broke out into a sprint, leaving Lawson and Nick behind.

“She always this eager?” Lawson wondered.

“Eh,” Nick shrugged “you get used to it”

******

The warehouse looked almost exactly like those in Zootopia, perhaps a little bigger, but it shared the same basic design and layout.

Pulling up, Lawson climbed out of the car, Judy and Nick following her. A cordon had been set up, other vehicles were parked haphazardly around the front entrance while barricades were being set up as a row of officers held back a crowd of curious onlookers.

Returning the salute of an officer, Lawson spoke to her for a moment before turning back to Nick and Judy.

“All right, there are three still inside,” she explained “all armed”

“What about Howlin?” Judy wondered.

“We don’t know,” Lawson sighed “probably not given what your files says about him”

“Probably not,” Nick agreed “last time we met him he left his goons to deal with us while he torched the evidence and escape”

“Makes sense that he’ll do the same thing here,” Lawson nodded. She drew her sidearm, a heavy-duty model that looked like it could hold several darts at once, and checked it before holstering it “all right, you two with me” she instructed.

“Whoa! Whoa! Hang on!” Nick exclaimed “you want us to go in there? With Howlin still in there?!” he demanded.

“I want this over as soon as possible,” Lawson explained “now, I did say that you were to defer to my authority, didn’t I?”

Nick groaned, and scrubbed a paw over his face.

“All right” he sighed.

Entering the warehouse through a side door, the three stayed low. Or rather, Lawson stayed low, while Nick and Judy—both being much shorter than her—only had to stoop slightly.

Rounding a stack of crates, Judy’s ear suddenly pricked up, her right ear swiveling from side-to-side before stopping. Pointing with said ear, she held a finger to her lips as she carefully peered around a crate.

“Damn” Nick whispered as they spied at least six armed male Humans and one wolf as they loaded several crates into a truck, clearly planning on making a run for it despite the dozens of officers outside.

“That’s not Howlin” Judy whispered as they ducked back behind the crate

“What?” Lawson hissed “are you sure?”

“Positive,” Nick nodded “I don’t know who that guy is, but I’d know Howlin’s ugly muzzle anywhere and that ain’t him”

“Well whoever it is,” Lawson declared “he’ll have some questions to answer,” loading her dart gun; she stood up, stepping out from the crate “Matriarchal Security! Paws in the air!” she announced.

With a series of curses, the six males all drew their own weapons as they dove for cover, a dart whistling through the air to strike the crate just scant inches from Nick’s nose.

“Jeez, she’s worse than you!” he exclaimed.

“Not the time!” Judy yelled as she tapped one of his shoulders. Grunting, he quickly scooped her up again and held onto her knees as she quickly sat on his shoulders, the added height giving her a clear line of sight over the crate. Lining up her dart gun, she fired off a shot, the dart striking one of the suspects on the upper thigh.

Yelling in pain, he reached down and plucked the dart from his leg, scowling at it as he turned to see where it came from, quickly spotting the rabbit.

“Over there!” he called in Common.

“Carrots! Get down!” dropping down, Nick quickly pulled Judy down as a hail of darts sailed over their heads. Looking up, they both watched in awe as Lawson stood in the middle of the room seemingly unafraid of the hail of darts as they whizzed by her as she fired off several darts in return, striking three of the six males, including the wolf.

Staggering, the wolf reached into his jacket, pulling out what looked like a syringe. Visibly gritting his teeth, he suddenly stabbed the syringe into his leg, doubling over as he retched and gagged, his breath coming in hard pants as deep, rumbling growl echoed out from his form.

Still coughing, he wobbled, falling onto all fours as he bared his teeth, his eyes narrowing as they focused on Lawson.

“Crap!” Nick hissed “he’s savage! Lawson! Don’t just stand there! _**RUN!!!!!!**_” he cried as the wolf let out a snarl and suddenly leapt into the air at Lawson…


	13. Savage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter THIRTEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

Diving out of the way as the savage wolf crashed through the crate, Judy felt a pair of strong arms suddenly wrap around her waist, pulling her close to a warm, furry form as they went tumbling out of the way to land amidst a pile of splintered and broken wood.

“Judy! You OK?!” Nick asked.

Panting, her ears ringing, her head spinning, Judy groaned.

“Yeah,” she coughed out “peachy-keen,” coughing at the dust swirling around them; she and Nick broke apart and sat up at a loud yell. Bolting upright, they watched as Lawson somersaulted back as the wolf crashed into her.

Grunting, Lawson thrust her forearm up, shoving it into the wolf’s throat before she gripped its jaw in both paws; amazingly managing to hold them apart as she and the wolf wrestled.

Twisting her head away from the wolf’s snapping jaws; she glowered at Nick and Judy.

“_Don’t just stand there!!!_” she yelled “go after them!!!”

Snapping out of their combined stupor, Nick and Judy hurriedly climbed to their feet, sprinting across the warehouse floor towards the truck and the males still staggering around it, the tranquilizer darts were already starting to take effect.

“Nick,” Judy panted “that wolf! Did you see?”

“I saw! I saw!” Nick panted out.

“Why would anyone willing dose themselves with night howler serum?” Judy wondered.

“Later, Carrots!” Nick gasped out as he leapt up into the air and tackled one of the goons, his added eighty pounds sending the already-drugged thug to the floor “nighty-night” Nick grinned as a shadow suddenly fell over him.

“C’mere fox!” one thug lunged, his large paw swiping the air where Nick’s head had been just seconds ago as Nick dove out of the way, rolling away to land in a tangle of limbs and tail.

“Hey!”

The thug turned.

“Paws off my fox!” Judy exclaimed as she leapt up into the air, twisting in midair to deliver a hard kick to the thug’s chin. Head snapping back, he fell back with a gurgling groan, a bit of blood and spit bubbling at the corners of his mouth.

_‘She said ‘my fox’,’_ Nick thought as he climbed to his feet, months of academy training kicking in automatically, allowing him to duck, dodge, and jab at the two remaining Human males while his mind whirled _‘my fox,’_ his mind repeated _‘could she actually…?’_

A pained yelp suddenly snapped him out of his Judy-centric thoughts as the last thug doubled over from his last kick.

Turning, he and Judy watched as Lawson and the still-savage wolf circled each other.

“C’mon!” Lawson snarled, sounding almost as savage as the wolf “c’mon! I don’t have all day!!!” she snarled.

As the wolf lunged, she sidestepped, sweeping out one leg to kick his legs out from under him. Wrapping one paw around the other, Lawson drew both her paws high above her head and then slammed them down atop the wolf’s head as hard as possible, repeating the process as she drove him to the floor with a pained yowl, where he lay, groaning.

“Wilde! Hopps!” she bellowed “the truck?!” she demanded.

“Oh! No! No! No!” Judy sprinted forwards, kicking off the ground to land on the truck’s rear bumper. Scrabbling for purchase, she grabbed onto one of the crates haphazardly stacked within the still-open bed, the crate wobbled and suddenly toppled out of the truck, carry the rabbit with it as they both crashed to the warehouse floor as the truck crashed through the wall, fishtailing as it swerved and sped off, the frantic shouts and yells from the officers outside filling the air as several vehicles hurried after it.

“Judy!” Nick rushed towards where the crate had fallen almost directly on top of her, only one of her ears was visible “Judy!” Nick hurriedly thrust his paws under the heavy crate and struggled to lift it off her “Judy?!”

“I…got…it!” Judy groaned.

Bending down, Nick gasped in surprise as he looked under the crate, letting out a breathless laugh at the sight he found. Judy had tucked her legs up to her chest and had used them to kick the crate away from her just before it had landed on her, effectively using her legs as a pair of jacks.

Seeing Nick, she let out a somewhat sheepish chuckle.

“Uh…hi” she grinned.

“Hi,” Nick grinned. He glanced at her legs “you know there’s an off-color joke here that’s just begging to be said” he chuckled.

“Say it and I’ll drop this thing on you,” Judy panted out “speaking of which, this thing is _really_ heavy”

“Oh! Right!” placing his paws back under the crate, he twisted around, pushing his back into it.

“Here,” Lawson’s much larger paws suddenly grabbed a third side of the crate “on three!” she called.

“Ready” Nick called.

“Ready” Judy called.

“Three!” Lawson called.

With a chorus of three loud grunts, they all pushed as once, the crate quickly toppling over and off Judy.

“Hey!” Nick rushed forwards, pulling Judy to her feet and right into a firm embrace.

Burying her face in the fur under his chin, Judy let out a quiet sigh.

“I’m OK, Slick,” she panted out “I’m OK”

******

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THEM?!?!? WHERE DID THEY GO?!!!”

Sitting in the back of ambulance, Nick drew the rough blanket tighter around him and Judy as they watched Lawson scream at her underlings.

“You know,” Nick began “I think she and Bogo would get along”

Judy snorted.

“Oh, don’t make me laugh,” she pleaded “it still hurts to laugh. And talk”

_‘I almost I’d lost you’_ he thought, but instead said aloud.

“So what was in that crate anyway?”

“From what I saw, it looks like chemistry equipment” Judy explained.

“That, combined with Wolfy over there,” Nick nodded to where the wolf had been tied paw-to-foot and was now being loaded into a truck “makes me think that Howlin’s got his hands on the night howler serum”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Judy shook her head “back into Zootopia, Howlin sold narcotics, why would he suddenly start producing night howler serum?”

“Well, remember, that he did kill a border guard by ripping the poor guy’s throat out with his _teeth_” Nick reminded her.

“Wait,” Judy sat up “that wolf _injected_ himself with the serum,” she recalled “and that was only after Lawson announced herself”

“So maybe Howlin’s using it as a weapon,” Nick caught on “it kills two birds with one stone,” he continued, his voice growing excited “one: it makes his goons fearless, they’ll attack anything and anyone”

“…and two: it keeps them from talking!” Judy caught on.

“Yes! High-four!” Nick grinned as they slapped their paws together “we still got it!” he grinned, throwing off the blanket “hey, Lawson!” he called…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither Nick and Judy don't seem to have any pinkies, so high-four :=)


	14. Into the Mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FOURTEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

The savage wolf paced the small concrete cell, letting out an occasional snarl. High above him peering through a large window, Judy frowned as she leaned forward on the stool she was standing on. A search of his pockets before the sedative wore off revealed a Zootopia driver’s license identifying him as one ‘Eric Grey’, the license listed him as living in the Canyonlands and a set of crumpled business cards also found in his wallet suggested that he ran, or at the very least, used to run a small contracting company.

None of which pointed to someone who would be the type of mammal to take up working for Edmund Howlin and who would willingly inject themselves with nigh howler serum, and Judy’s instincts were telling her that, perhaps, ‘Eric Grey’ was a false or stolen identity, but without access into the ZPD system, or even a decent phone line, she couldn’t confirm that.

Currently, Eric Grey—or whoever he was—was still affected by the serum and paced the length of his small cell on all fours, sniffing the walls and the floors, searching for a way out and finding none. The cell was a two story concrete cube with only one way in and out, the second story held a narrow window that allowed those in an observation booth to look down into the cell and study the prisoners.

“So, any idea of how we get this stuff out him?” Lawson wondered.

“Sorry, no,” Judy shook her head, ears drooping “it doesn’t ‘wear off’ as far as we know,” she explained “but it comes from a flower called ‘night howler’ or ‘_midnicampum holicithias_’.” she continued.

“Don’t know it,” Lawson shook her head “at least not by that name”

“Well if you have a book on flowers I could show you,” Judy offered “maybe your doctors can come up with an antidote”

“I’ll see what I can dig up” Lawson muttered.

“Any word on that truck?” Judy wondered.

“No,” Lawson shook her head “and the thieves we captured aren’t talking,” she explained “where’s Wilde?” she wondered.

“Oh, Nick’s chatting with some of your officers,” Judy explained “he seems to be getting along with most of them” she noted.

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me” Lawson smirked…

******

“…and, so the pig turns to the tiger and says, ‘that’s not my wife’!”

Entering the bullpen, Judy had to smile as she was met with the sound of laughter. It seemed that Nick had won over most of Lawson’s officers with his wit and charm, honed through years spent on the streets hustling mammals out of their hard-earned cash. It had been during his first month at the academy when he had finally opened up about his early ‘career’, about how he had left home at twelve, convinced that his mother would be off without having to worry about her son becoming a juvenile delinquent.

Finding an basement apartment in the Nocturne District—an area of the city known for being shady in more ways than one—he had started squatting there, quickly figuring out how to get the lights and heat back on. It had been during this time that he had met Finnick, the more-experienced hustler taking the then-young Nick under his wing, teaching him the tricks of the trade, and within three months’ time Nick had schemed and charmed his way into a nicer apartment in the same building where he had been squatting months’ earlier.

Still feeling guilty about leaving his mother so abruptly, Nick had started to anonymously send her money, keeping only the bare minimum for himself to live off, the rest of the two hundred dollars he earned daily ended up in a plain, unmarked envelope on his mother’s front step.

Of course, this turned out to be a less-than-ideal plan; as a result he was unable to afford the nice apartment and was soon back to squatting in the building’s basement. It was at that point that he had ended up working a couple of odd jobs for Mr. Big, spying, couriering unmarked packages to various unsavory mammals, Nick had soon become a favorite of the mobster’s, almost one of the family.

And then he had promptly killed that idea when he had sold Mr. Big the sunk-butt rug.

Taking a modicum of pity on Nick, Mr. Big had agreed not to kill him for the grievous insult if Nick got out of his mansion ASAP. Nick had laughed as he had recounted for Judy how he had actually leapt out of a second story window in his haste to escape and only by landing in a snow drift had he avoided breaking anything besides his pride.

Back on the streets again, Nick was smarter this time around, and although he continued to leave money for his mother he did it with more thought, keeping a larger amount for himself, which allowed him to comfortably live—more-or-less—in the aforementioned crummy basement apartment, eventually succeeding in bribing the landlord to ‘overlook’ his presence there.

And then, he had met a certain grey rabbit and all of that had changed. The fox still swore in his more serious moments that Judy had saved his life, that she had shown him that he could be more than just a sly, sneaky fox.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Judy smiled at the image of Nick perched atop one of the desks holding court like a king of old, at least a dozen of Lawson’s officers stood or sat around him, engrossed in his outlandish tales and stupid jokes. Catching Judy’s eye, he smirked and winked at her, and Judy felt her heart do a little flip at the sight.

At that moment, a phone rang, and one of the officers broke away from the pack to answer it. Nodding at whatever was said on the other end, he hung up and the gestured to another officer, speaking hurriedly in whatever native language they spoke out here.

Nodding, the other officer hurried off in the direction that Judy had just come from.

“What’s going on?” she asked as she came up to Nick.

“Beats me,” he shrugged “maybe somebody’s pizza order finally came?”

Judy rolled her eyes at him as Lawson herself came into the room.

“Hopps, Wilde,” she called “with me!”

Hurrying to follow her, Judy and Nick exchanged a confused glanced.

“What’s up?” Nick asked.

“A patrol found the truck from the warehouse abandoned on a mountain road,” Lawson explained “it’s almost dark, we need to go now and collect as much evidence as we can”

“Lead the way, Chief” Nick smirked…

******

By the time the car had pulled to a stop, and Judy and Nick climbed out of it, the sun had already almost completely set, leaving only a faint purple haze in the sky as a few stars peaked out, and Judy cursed her lack of night vision as she tripped over a rock.

“Whoa, careful, Fluff,” Nick’s paws gripped her arm, steadying her “can’t have you hurting yourself out here. You’re the better cop, leave it to me and I’ll screw it up” he chuckled.

“Har-har, and here I thought that you actually cared about me” Judy chuckled.

“Nope, just my reputation” he teased as Lawson’s officers set up several large floodlights which quickly bathed the area in a blinding white glow. Grimacing as he dug his aviators out and put them on, Nick turned to study the abandoned truck.

The truck was haphazardly parked on the side of the road, the doors open, and the engine was still running, all indicators that the driver and passengers had all left in a hurry.

“Looks like they left in a hurry,” Judy noted. She followed the tire marks from the truck “Nick, look at that” she pointed.

“Skid marks,” Nick noted “maybe they were being chased by someone?” he suggested.

“But they still took the stolen crates with them,” Judy noted, nodding towards the truck’s empty bed “so, they weren’t in fear of the lives”

“Maybe they lost control?” Nick suggested “I mean, treacherous mountain road,” he shrugged “maybe they just decided to go on foot the rest of way?”

Judy shook her head

“Not with half a dozen crates of stolen goods on their backs,” she pointed out “no, something here doesn’t add up,” grunting, she took a running leap up into the truck’s bed. Pulling out her cell phone, she turned on both the flashlight and video camera, even if she couldn’t call the ZPD, she could still record evidence.

“Nick?” she called.

Climbing up after her, Nick froze at the sight that met him.

“Lawson?” he called.

“What is it?” Lawson asked as she came over “oh Mother stand with us!” she cursed.

Laying in the bed of the truck, neck twisted into an unnatural angle, his eyes open and unseeing, was the dead body Edmund Howlin….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The basics of Nick's backstory is partly borrowed from the EXCELLENT fic :Safe Paws" by midnightopheliac


	15. Case Closed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FIFTEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

The ride back to the city was mostly in silence. With Edmund G. Howlin’s body wrapped in a tarp in the back of the truck, Judy and Nick sat beside Lawson in the passenger seat as the truck bounced and rumbled its way down to the city.

“Looks like your assignment here is over,” Lawson suddenly remarked as they turned off the mountain road and onto a straighter and slightly evener road “you could be back in Zootopia by dinner tomorrow” she chuckled.

“I don’t think so,” Nick spoke up “who killed Howlin? Why? Where’s all the stuff they stole from the warehouse?” he tacked off the list of questions on his fingers.

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this,” Judy began “but Nick’s got a point. Whoever killed Howlin must have been either very gutsy or at least very physically strong, strong enough to take on a wolf”

“By that logic, I killed Howlin,” Lawson scoffed “you saw me take on Eric Grey back at the warehouse. Which means that Howlin’s killer must have been Human, which makes this part of my jurisdiction, not yours,” she explained.

By this time, the truck had pulled to a stop outside the back of the Office of Matriarchal Security. Turning off the engine, Lawson turned to Judy and Nick.

“Go home,” she instructed, her tone surprisingly gentle “you’ve done your part, you found Howlin. Mothers and sisters, I’ll even let you take the body back to Zootopia for proper ID”

“But—” Judy tried, only for Lawson to gently rest a paw on her shoulder.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, Hopps,” she began “but not every case has to be some massive conspiracy, sometimes one mammal gets angry at another and kills him. Simple as that,”

She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out.

“If you leave now, you can make it home in time for sunrise,” she explained “I’ll have one my officers’ drive you back as far as the wall itself,” she shrugged “face it, mammals, it’s over” she declared…

******

Less than an hour later, and Nick and Judy were being driven back across the wildlands to the wall. It was a clear night with no moon, and even from this distance they could see the gleaming lights of Zootopia. The officer that Lawson had assigned to them was even less chatty than her, and so Nick and Judy spent the entirety of the ride in silence.

“Nick?” Judy began softly.

“Hmm?” Nick blinked, waking from his doze to look down at the rabbit nestled against his side.

Judy looked up at him, watching how his fur shimmered and sparkled in the gloom, she wanted to run her paws through that fur all over again, but a quick glance at their driver reminded her that they had an audience and her courage failed her.

“Nothing,” she said to Nick’s questioning look “I’ll tell you later” she dismissed…

******

A knocking sound woke Judy. Blinking, she looked around, seeing that it was already morning, the sky outside the car was grey and gloomy, as was the expression of their driver, who impatiently knocked on the roof of the car again as he stood in the open door glowering at her and Nick.

“Oh! Sorry!” she apologized. Sitting up, she gave Nick a hard jab “Nick!” she hissed “wake up! We’re there!”

“Huh? Wha? Hmm, no five more minutes, Mom”

Rolling her eyes, Judy shifted and gave him a hard kick on the leg.

“AH! I’m up! I’m up!”

Bolting upright, he frantically looked around, scowling as he saw the scowl of their driver.

“What’d you want?” the fox grumbled.

The driver jerked his thumb to his right.

“Home” he said in heavily-accented Common.

Sitting up, Nick stood up and peered through the windshield, seeing the crumbling remains of the wall and, beyond it, the gleaming towering skyscrapers of Zootopia.

“Well,” he yawned “looks like we’re back” he chuckled…

******

Once they had climbed through the large gap in the wall, the driver had gotten back into his vehicle and sped off in a cloud of dirt.

“Bye!” Nick waved “thanks for the lift, Mr. Chatty!” he called.

“Nick, don’t be a jerk!” Judy admonished.

“I’m tired and bruised from the ride and we have a dead body wrapped in a tarp next to us,” he reminded her “please excuse me while I be a jerk”

Looking back at the trap containing Edmund Howlin’s dead body, Judy grimaced.

“How are we going to get him to the morgue?” she wondered.

“Ah, Carrots, Carrots,” Nick sighed melodramatically “it’s because of questions like that, that the gods invented cell phones”

******

Less than five minutes after Nick had hung up a fleet of ZPD cruisers descended on their location, with Chief Bogo being the first officer to approach them.

“Good to see that you’re both in one piece,” he began “now, what’d this I hear about Howlin being _dead_?”

“Oh, he’s dead, Chief,” Nick declared, throwing open the tarp with a flourish “ta-da!” he proclaimed for added effect “Mr. Edmund G. Howlin, dead as a doornail, pushing up daisies, no longer of this world, departed the mortal coil, kicked the—”

“WILDE!” Bogo roared.

Wisely shutting up, Nick stepped back and allowed Bogo to examine the body.

“I’ll be damned,” he swore “it really is him”

“Yes, sir!” Nick nodded, looking oh-so-smug.

“Cause of death?” Bogo asked.

“Broken neck, sir,” Judy explained “it looks like a bunch of petty criminals that he had hired turned on him” she added.

“Hmm,” Bogo slowly stood up, taking off his glasses “well, all right then, looks like we—and fate—finally caught up with him,” he remarked “we’ll have the ME look over the body, but I doubt they’ll find anything of interest,” he gestured for the corners to take charge of the body as he returned attention to Judy and Nick “as for you two, get some sleep a hot meal,” he instructed “we’ll debrief you tomorrow morning”

“Aye, sir,” nodding, Judy couldn't help a sense of unease creep down her spine as she watched Howlin’s body being loaded into the corner’s van. Something didn’t seem right here, but it was nothing concrete, nothing aside from just her gut, and she couldn’t order the case be reopened on a hunch. But, looking over at Nick, she could see that, despite his seemingly relieved expression, he too felt that something was wrong…


	16. Hidden in Plain Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SIXTEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

Turning off the water, Judy stepped out of the shower, a cloud of steam following her as she toweled off. Her fur still damp, she quickly dressed and, opening the door, headed back down the hall towards her apartment, passing Bucky and Pronx as she did.

“Hey! Bunny cop! You’re back!”

“Yep!” she grinned as she waved at them as she opened her door and stepped inside. She had just sat down on the bed when a knock came at the door.

“Ding-dong! Happy time fox delivery service!”

Rolling her eyes, Judy got up and opened the door.

“Hey, Nick” she grinned.

“Hey yourself,” Nick grinned as he proudly held up what looked like a homemade CD “we still up for bad movie night?”

“Sure,” Judy nodded as she silently held the door open wider and let him in “let me just get my laptop set up” she announced as he absently kicked the door the shut.

“You know,” he began as she rooted around under the bed “I still think Finnick’s _van_ is bigger than this place”

“Heh, you’re probably right,” Judy chuckled as she unearthed her laptop and triumphantly held it up “popcorn?” she asked as she set it down on the bed and booted it up.

“Please, what’s a movie night without popcorn?” Nick scoffed “it’s unZootopian, un-mammalian even!” he mimed as if he’d been shot in the heart, clasping a paw to his chest as he let out a melodramatic groan, crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out for added effect as he staggered around into the walls before flopping down onto the floor and kicking his legs up into the air before ‘dying’.

“HEY! FOX! KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE! SOME OF US HAVE TO WORK IN THE MORNING!”

“HEY! LEAVE THE BUNNY AND THE FOX ALONE!”

“OH! YOU SHUT UP!”

“YOU SHUT UP!”

“Sorry guys!” Judy called. Coming over to where Nick still lay on the floor, she smirked as she stood over him, a large bowl of popcorn in her paws “and you say that _I’m_ over the top” she snorted.

“Well you are” Nick declared matter-a-factly as he quickly climbed to his feet.

“So, what’s tonight’s movie?” Judy wondered as they sat down on the bed, the laptop between them as Nick stole the bowl. Taking the CD from him in exchange for the popcorn bowl, she turned it over, examining it “looks homemade” she noted.

“Well it is sorta,” Nick explained “burned it off a movie on the internet”

Judy’s narrowed her eyes at him.

“Nick…,” she began “this isn’t a poached copy, is it?”

“Now, Carrots, would I do that?”

“Yes”

“Well not this time,” taking the DVD back from her, he slid it into the laptop “it’s a documentary,” he explained “Finn found it for me”

“A documentary?” Judy echoed “and here I thought that you’d never dare to watch something ‘educational’.”

“I’ll have you know, Fluff butt, that my parents watched nothing but PBS when I was growing up,” Nick scoffed “they’re my guilty pleasure”

Feeling guilty herself over her thoughtless comment, Judy reached out, tentatively resting a paw on Nick’s forearm.

“Nick, I…”

Placing a paw over hers, Nick shook his head.

“It’s all right,” he dismissed with a sincere, easy smile “you didn’t know” he reminded.

Brightening, Judy returned her attention to the laptop.

“So, what’s this documentary about?” she wondered.

“See for yourself” Nick nodded towards the screen and the words now slowly scrolling across it.

**Zootopia: City of Broken Promises**

Frowning at the rather provocative title, Judy turned back to Nick.

“This isn’t a Michael Boar documentary, is it?” she asked.

“No” Nick shook his head.

“Good, I hate that guy”

“Same kind of style though” Nick warned, passing her the popcorn bowl…

******

The movie claimed to be the ‘true, untold story’ about the founding of the city, and although Judy found many of its so-called ‘evidence’ suspect (and wondered if many of the ‘shocking revelations’ it presented weren’t altered for the maximum impact) it was enjoyable in a train wreck sort of way. About thirty minutes in, she found herself curled up against Nick’s form, his tail draped around her waist as she snuggled deeper into his warm fur as she watched the movie with only one eye.

_‘You got to tell him soon,’_ a voice in her head murmured as she watched his profile in the flicking light _‘tomorrow,’_ she vowed _‘I’ll tell him tomorrow’_ content for now, she returned her attention to the movie, suddenly sitting up, her ears standing straight up as the film began to talk about ‘outlying colonies and settlements’ deep in ‘the untamed, savage wilds beyond the city’s borders’.

“Hey, Nick?” she whispered, giving the fox a nudge.

Nick, who by this point had started to doze off, sat up.

“Huh, wha…? Oh, is it still going?” he rubbed at his eyes with a groan “geez, this narrator’s awful,” he complained “where’d they find this guy?”

“Shh!” Judy hissed “look,” she paused the movie and pointed at the screen “doesn’t that look familiar?”

Sitting up, Nick leaned forward, peering at the screen.

“Well, I’ll be,” he chuckled “it’s the Matriarchy”

Restarting the movie, they both watched as the film crew’s—consisting of a zebra mare as its host and a porcupine cameramale—car were stopped by two Human males in uniform as the cameramale filmed from below the car’s door.

“Hello, yes” the host began

“No,” one guard said in accented Common “go,” he pointed back behind them, presumably in the direction they came from “go,” he repeated “go away, not allowed”

“Yes, but—” the host tried.

“No, go away,” the guard repeated “go, not allowed, not welcome”

Turning back to look at the back, the zebra shrugged.

“Looks like we’re not welcome,” she remarked “time to go,” she declared as she put the car into gear “sorry, Eric, it was a good idea” she continued as the camera swiveled to get a shot of the mammal in the backseat.

“Yeah, well, better luck next time” the male wolf remarked with an easy smile.

At the sight of him, Nick and Judy both choked.

“Holy…! That’s Eric Grey!” Nick exclaimed, frantically reaching out and pausing the movie “I’m not wrong, right? That is him?”

“It is,” Judy nodded. She suddenly gasped, her paws flying up to clap over her muzzle as her ears shot straight up “oh, Nick,” she moaned “oh, I just had a terrible, terrible, awful thought”

“Whatever it is, it can’t be as bad as the one I just had,” Nick groaned “what if—”

“…Eric Grey is the one behind it all?” Judy finished for him “and what if…what he was only _faking_ being savage?” she suggested.

They both turned to look at each other, each voicing the same thought.

“We need to go back”

******

Precinct One was practically deserted as the two mammals stormed into the lobby and, bypassing the confused panda on night shift duty behind the front desk, made a beeline for the stairs.

“Let’s hope that ol’ buffalo butt hasn’t decided to break character and leave early for once” Nick muttered as they turned the corner down the hall towards Bogo’s office.

Forgoing niceties, they both burst inside, startling Bogo, who actually fell out of his chair in surprise to topple to the floor with an almighty crash that shook the whole room.

Cringing, both Nick and Judy skidded to a stop.

“Whoops” Judy muttered as Bogo let out a deep rumble worthy of a predator and slowly got back to his feet, turning to face the two. Leaning in, he glowered at them both.

“Explain,” he rumbled out “now”

“Sir, we know who killed Edmund Howlin,” Judy exclaimed “it was Eric Grey!”

Bogo nodded slowly

“I see,” he began “and you both saw fit to tell me this by bursting into my office afterhours”

“Look, Chief,” Nick picked up “while we were out there, we encountered a wolf, a guy named ‘Eric Grey’. Now when we confronted him, he shot himself up with night howler and nearly tore Colonel Lawson’s head off before she tranqed him” he explained.

“Sir, we have reason to believe that Eric Grey maybe faking being savage” Judy picked up.

“All right,” Bogo began “let’s say I believe you. That begs the obvious question of why?”

“We…don’t know,” Judy admitted “not yet. But, sir, you _have_ to let us go back there!” she pleaded “hundreds, thousands, could be in danger!

“Absolutely not!” Bogo declared “your assignment was to retrieve Edmund Howlin, which you did. That’s it, case closed”

“But what about all the mammals he could kill out there?” Judy exclaimed “even if they don’t fall under our jurisdiction, we have a _moral_ obligation to—”

“Hopps,” Bogo rumbled, holding up a hoof to stop her “be that as it may, I can’t just keep sending my officers off on wild goose chases out into the Wildlands just because they have a hunch. Besides, you’re both assuming that the local law enforcement out there can’t handle it,” he straightened up “now…go home, get some rest, and report for roll call tomorrow” he ordered.

Defeated, Judy and Nick both nodded.

“Yes sir” they both mumbled as they turned and shuffled out of the office, the door quietly shutting behind them.

“Come on” tugging on Nick’s paw, Judy pulled him down the hall.

“Where are we going?” Nick asked as he was pulled along.

“Records,” Judy panted out as she rang for the elevator “we need to find out everything we can about Eric Grey”

******

The records room of the building was the very bowels of the building, next to the boiler. It was hot, stuffy, dusty, and cramped. The single desk was empty and contained an ancient-looking computer and a mug of stale coffee.

Dumping the coffee out into the trash can, Judy hopped up into the chair, pulling the keyboard forward as she turned on the computer, which started up with a loud whir of a cooling fan that made her wince.

“Come on, come on,” she muttered “come on…yes!” sitting up, she stared at the screen, suddenly having no idea how to make sense of it “wha…what is this” she exclaimed.

“Come on, Fluff, move over,” Nick nudged her chair aside and pulled the keyboard towards him “see, this thing probably dates back before Bill Bleat started Micesoft,” he explained “back then, you had to type in everything, you couldn’t just click on an icon”

Watching him as it typed, Judy smirked.

“How do you know that?” she wondered.

“Eh, I might have, you know, found and restored some old computers for a special needs school back during my hustler days,” he shrugged.

Judy felt that warm bubble inside her expand yet again. For all his sly, smug attitude, her fox was really just a big softie.

“And…bingo,” he turned the monitor towards her “wow,” he breathed “looks like our friend Eric has quite the arrest record”

“Yeah,” Judy nodded “arson…assault…vandalism…public indecency”

“Yeah, but look at this, no convictions,” Nick pointed out “he was arrested, even charged, but never went before a judge”

“Why not?” Judy wondered.

“Maybe because he’s a wolf,” Nick shrugged. Seeing her confusion, he elaborated “see, unlike foxes, wolves are pack animals, big families”

“Like rabbits” Judy nodded.

“Sorta,” Nick nodded “except with wolves, it’s less about how big your family is and more to do with them supporting you,” he explained “you ever wonder why most of the teenage delinquents we bring in are wolves?” he asked.

She shook her head.

“It’s because wolves are taught that, no matter what you do, your pack will always be there for you,” he explained “and that can cause problems, because if you’re constantly going to be bailed out for every bad thing you do, and if you’re one of those types who are,” he made air quotes “_‘prone to criminality’_ then—”

“…then you might start to think that you can do anything” Judy finished

“Yeah,” Nick nodded “most pups grow out of it eventually, but some…” he trailed off with a shrug

“So the courts probably thought that Eric would just grow out it,” Judy reasoned "especially with his pack looking out for him"

Nick nodded as she pointed to the monitor.

“What’s the…‘APS’?” she asked, pointing to a line of text.

“Huh,” Nick read the line of text “_‘Grey has suspected links to APS’_. Don’t know” pulling the keyboard forward, he typed in a search parameter “O…K,” he began “that’s never a good sign”

“_‘Information restricted by Zootopian Bureau of Investigation’_,” Judy read “great”

“Come on,” Nick stood up and turned off the computer “screw this, let’s go” he declared.

“Go? Go where?” Judy exclaimed, hurrying to follow him.

“Where do you think?” he laughed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since nobody in "Zootopia" wears boots--or any shoes at all for that matter--"bootleg" didn't seem right for the DVD, and "poaching" fits, since they're animals :=)


	17. Bad Day Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SEVENTEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

Morning dawned on Zootopia bright and clear, the sky was blue with enough clouds to block out the worst of the sunlight, and even in the climate-controlled areas of the city such as Tundratown and Sahara Square the day promised to be a good one.

Entering the bullpen, Bogo watched as his officers roughhoused and playfully jeered each other. It was actually good for them, it let them blow off steam and build up camaraderie and thus good working relationships with each other, which were important as, depending on the circumstances, the mammal next to you could mean the difference between life and death.

“All right, all right,” Bogo called as he stepped up the podium “shut it!”

The room quieted.

“All right, today’s assignments are…,” he suddenly trailed off, stopping as he noticed something, the Precinct’s two smallest officers were noticeably absent “where are Officers Hopps and Wilde?” he asked.

The others looked around the room, quickly noticing the missing rabbit and fox.

“Well?” Bogo demanded when no immediate answer came back “where are they?”

Scowl deepening, he marched back to the door and wrenched it open.

“CLAWHAUSER!!!!” he bellowed.

In seconds, the ever-cheerful cheetah was hurrying over to him.

“Yes, Chief?” he panted out, a half-eaten doughnut still in one paw.

“Where are Hopps and Wilde?” Bogo asked.

“Uh, Chief, I thought you knew,” Clawhauser replied “they both called in sick today,” he explained “they said that’s why they came in last night, to tell you that they were both taking some personal time off”

Bogo’s scowl deepened…

******

The truck bounced as it rumbled over the uneven terrain. Behind the wheel, Nick shifted gears as he steered around a large boulder.

“You sure we’re going the right way?” he asked.

Besides him, Judy frowned at the map; glancing between it and the portable GPS she held in her other paw, before shrugging helplessly.

“I don’t think it really matters,” she admitted “the GPS keeps cutting out anyway,” she added. As if to punctuate this point, the device suddenly let out a chirp and went blank “see what I mean?” Judy muttered, holding it up for him to see.

“We really are in the _butt end_ of nowhere aren’t we?” Nick muttered as the truck suddenly drove into a particularly deep ditch with a hard jolt “oof! You OK there, Fluff?” he asked.

“Yeah” Judy nodded as he shifted into reverse and carefully backed out of the truck.

Now back on track, Nick shifted back into drive and continued on.

“We better get there soon,” he muttered “I only brought two extra cans of gas”

“Nick! I said to bring more!” Judy exclaimed “god! You never listen to me!”

“Relax, we’ll be fine” Nick promised.

“You always say that,” Judy grumbled “usually right before the ground falls out from under our feet”

“No I don’t,” Nick scoffed “this may surprise you, Carrots, but I _am_ capable of planning ahead without your input”

“Oh really?” Judy scoffed “and here I thought that you just made it up as you went along” she teased.

“Nah,” Nick grinned “that comes second”

They both grinned at each other.

“Dumb fox” Judy muttered.

“Sly bunny,” Nick replied “now, see?” he grinned “we’ll be—whoa! SHIT!” slamming on the brakes, he jerked the wheel hard to the left as another vehicle suddenly bore down on them, weaving in a wild, erratic pattern before rolling to a stop against a lone tree.

“There’s somebody in there!” Judy exclaimed, already halfway out of the truck and sprinting across the tall grasses towards the other vehicle, Nick following her.

Clambering up onto the hood, Judy peered through the dusty windshield.

“Nick! It’s Lawson!” she called “I think she’s hurt!”

“On it!” Nick called. Stretching up, his claws scrabbled at the metal for a second before he managed to grip the door handle and pull the door open, scurrying back as Lawson suddenly toppled out of the car to hit the ground with a pained groan. Nick wasn’t an expert on Human health, but Lawson looked unnaturally pale, and she was holding a paw to her side, above her left hip, blood staining her shirt and paw and wrist.

“Is she…?” Judy asked as she hopped down and joined Nick by Lawson’s side.

“She’s got a pulse,” he explained “but, I don’t—” he broke off as Lawson suddenly lurched, jerking up with a gasp, muttering in her native language as she rolled up into a sitting position, wobbled, and then collapsed against the tire of the car. Blinking, she glanced between the fox and rabbit.

“Hopps, Wilde” she greeted in Common, her tone mild, nonchalant.

“Lawson,” Nick replied in the same tone “you don’t look so good”

“Noticed that, did you?” Lawson chuckled, wincing “oh, what a world we live in, eh?” she sighed “just when you think that the savage wolf you’ve got in lockup has settled down, it turns out that he’s not savage at all, and that he’s got a knife on top of it all”

“Let me guess,” Nick began “Eric Grey”

Lawson gave a pained nod in reply.

“He tore his way through at least a dozen of my officers before stealing a truck and heading out here,” she explained “I thought I had him at one of the border checkpoints and then this happened,” wincing, she pulled her paw back, revealing a deep, gaping wound in his side “I’m lucky,” she panted out “I think he missed anything important. At least, I _hope_ he missed anything important”

“We need to get you back to the Matriarchy” Judy urged.

“No,” Lawson shook her head as she reached up with her good arm and, grunting with the effort, pulled her upright, leaning heavily against the side of truck “you don’t get it, he’s not in the Matriarchy,” she panted “he’s going back, to Zootopia”

“Why would he go back?” Nick exclaimed “out here he’s untouchable”

Lawson shook her head.

“He was ranting when I cornered him,” she explained “babbling about ‘redressing the balance’, whatever that means,” grimacing, she pushed off the car and began to shuffle in the direction of Nick and Judy’s truck.

“C’mon,” she called out as they watched her actions in stunned silence “if I’m going to die, I want to do it with my paws wrapped around that motherless child’s throat!” she snarled as she struggled up into the truck, sprawling in the seat.

Climbing up in after her, Nick and Judy exchanged a look.

“You’re nuts, Lawson,” Nick stated “you know that, right?”

“My Mother told me the same,” Lawson panted out “now, either start this thing or move over and let me drive. Because, one way or another, I’m going after him”

“You need a doctor” Judy insisted.

“You have them in Zootopia, don’t you?” Lawson countered.

“Here, let me see,” Nick moved her paw off the wound and examined it, remembering his first aid training at the ZPD academy “OK, you’re losing a lot of blood,” he stated “I’m amazed that you’re still conscious”

“Light,” Lawson panted out, her eyes becoming glassy and unfocused as she held out her other paw, flexing her fingers “uh, damn it, I don’t know the word in Common, uh…you use them to signal for help on the side of the road”

“A road flare?” Judy asked.

“I got it,” Nick exclaimed, hurriedly climbing into the backseat and pulling out one of the emergency kits they’d brought with them. Pulling out a road flare, he tore the protective tape off, the flare igniting in a brilliant crimson flame. Turning to Judy, he nodded towards Lawson “lift her shirt up” he instructed.

“Wha—oh, Nick, you’re not seriously going to…?” Judy exclaimed.

“We need to stop the bleeding,” he reminded her “lift her shirt up,” he repeated.

Grimacing, Judy did as instructed, peeling the blood-soaked fabric away from Lawson’s already cold and clammy skin. Rooting around in the emergency kit again, Nick pulled out a small flashlight, it was perfectly sized for him, but to Lawson it would be only a little thicker than a pen. Reaching it, he pressed it against her lips, waiting until she bit down on it before pulling his paw back.

“OK,” he panted out “here we go. Ready?” he asked.

Judy and Lawson both nodded.

“OK,” Nick panted out “on three. Ready? And…one…two…”

He suddenly lunged, thrusting the lit flare against the wound. Arching her back as she bit down on the flashlight, Lawson let out an agonized _**scream**_, which tapered off into a series of pained whimpers.

“Wha—what happened to ‘three’?” she wheezed out as Nick pulled the flare back.

“Sorry,” he apologized “but they say that it hurts less if you’re not expecting it” he explained.

“Mothers and sisters, that is a complete _lie_” Lawson panted out as Judy grabbed the first aid kit and began bandaging the now-cauterized wound, grimacing as the smell of burning flesh filled the truck…


	18. Blood and Iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter EIGHTEEN! Enjoy! And keep an eye out for the WildeHopps moment :=)

******

The truck bounced as Nick all but stood on the gas pedal.

“How’re we doing back there, Carrots?” Nick called. In the backseat, Judy—standing up in the ample backseat—examined Lawson, noting how shallow her breathing had become as she continued to drift in and out of consciousness.

“Hurry, Nick” Judy urged.

“I’m going as fast as this thing will let me” Nick explained as a quiet chirp caught Judy’s attention. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone, staring at it in surprise.

“Nick! I’ve got cell service!” she exclaimed.

“We must be close then” Nick reasoned.

Carefully climbing over Lawson’s prone form, Judy leaned over Nick’s shoulder, scanning the horizon. Her vision wasn’t as good as his was at night, but in daylight she had the advantage.

“There!” she pointed “there’s the wall!”

“All right, all right! Don’t yell in my ear!” turning the wheel sharply, Nick angled the truck towards the wall, grimacing as he saw that the gap they had used to leave the city earlier that day had narrowed, some of the rocks that made up the wall had tumbled loose. Glancing back at Lawson, he gritted his teeth, realizing that they were running out of time. Turning back to the road, he gunned the engine and aimed directly for the gap.

“OK, think thin, everybody” he muttered as the truck squeezed through the gap with a hard jolt and the screech of scraping metal, fishtailing as the tires suddenly transitioned from rough, grassy earth to broken asphalt.

Regaining control of the truck, Nick sped down the poorly-maintained road.

“I’m calling Bogo,” Judy announced “I’ll tell him to meet us at the hospital”

“Maybe he can fire us there instead at the precinct,” Nick grumbled as he took a sharp left “can they even treat her?” he wondered.

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough,” Judy muttered as she waited for the call to connect “do you even know how to get to the hospital?” she wondered.

“I told you before, I know this city like the back of my paw,” Nick grinned, holding up one paw and waving it for emphasis “hey, that’s new” he grinned.

“Nick!” Judy exclaimed “be serious!”

“I’m always serious” he countered

“Hey,” Lawson weakly called, making them both turn “could you two maybe stop flirting long enough to get me to a hospital?” she wondered.

“We’re trying, Colonel,” Judy assured her as Nick made another turn “what are you doing?” Judy wondered as she saw the dingy alley that they were now speeding down “this isn’t the way to the hospital”

“Backstreets,” Nick explained “if we’re pulled over, it’d take too long to explain”

“Right” Judy muttered as her call finally connected….

******

**Zootopia General Hospital**

With a screech of tires, the truck skidded to a stop outside a side entrance to the Zootopia General Hospital.

“Hey!” a tiger in blue scrubs came up to them “you can’t park here!” he exclaimed “this is a loading zone!”

“We’re unloading something!” Nick countered, throwing open the back door to reveal their passenger.

For a moment, the tiger simply stood there, staring as Lawson as she struggled to stay awake.

“Get her inside!” the tiger finally said…

******

“Make a hole! Make a hole!”

The stretcher sped down the hall, a gaggle of nurses and orderlies surrounding it as they wheeled Lawson—amazing still conscious—into an operating room.

“What species is she?” the doctor—a female wolf—exclaimed.

“Human” Judy explained as she and Nick followed the stretcher into the OR.

“Do you know what mammal she’s related to?” the doctor asked.

“No” Judy answered.

“All right, start a blood draw and standard universal IV,” the doctor ordered “get a DNA sample too; we need to know just what the hell we’re dealing with here!” she added.

“IV’s in!” a nurse announced.

“All right, let’s get these clothes off her!” the doctor ordered as they proceeded to cut Lawson’s blood-soaked uniform off her “Mother Moon!” the doctor swore as she saw the wound “prep for surgery!” she ordered…

******

Judy looked up as a familiar red-furred figure sat down next to her.

“Here,” Nick held out a steaming paper cup “coffee,” he explained “it’s not Snarlbucks, but it’s something”

“Thanks,” taking the cup, Judy felt it warm her paws, the stream ruffling her fur as she took a sip. Setting it down, she blearily looked up at Nick “what time is it?” she wondered.

“Uh…,” Nick pulled his phone out “wow. A little after noon”

“Really?” Judy asked “feels longer” she noted.

“Time flies where you’re having fun,” Nick grumbled “where’s Bogo?” he wondered.

“Don’t know” Judy shrugged tiredly, leaning against Nick, the large chair having more than ample room for them both.

“Hmm, he’ll show,” Nick remarked “probably just as we let our guard down,” he added.

Judy smirked as she curled to Nick, his tail—seemingly of its own volition—curling around her, pulling her close as she felt him suddenly press a chaste kiss to the top of her head, right between her ears.

“We’ll be all right, Judy” he assured her, his use her first name just as surprising as the kiss.

Pulling away, she looked up at him, watching as he ducked his head and bashfully looked away. Reaching up, she gently cupped his muzzle in her paws, turning his head to look him in the eye, and suddenly everything seemed to fall into place, everything made sense, and, leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his.

For a moment, Nick’s brain ground to a halt, he suddenly couldn’t think, couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything besides feel Judy kiss him. As if outside his body, he felt his arms come up to wrap around her, pulling her close as he tail wrapped tighter around her waist as he returned the kiss.

Breaking apart for air, they both stared at each other before suddenly laughing.

“Hi” Judy breathed.

“Hi yourself,” Nick grinned as she nestled up against him, tucking her head under his chin with a happy sigh. Grey was still out there he knew, Lawson’s life still hung in the balance, but for right now, in this moment, there was just the two of them, and holding the rabbit close, he felt…invincible, like a superhero, with Judy by his side he could do anything.

Reluctantly pulling away, he cupped her chin, staring into her eyes.

“When this is over,” he began “I’m going to take you out to the finest restaurant in the city” he vowed.

“Nick,” Judy softly shook her head “you don’t have to do that. Really, you don’t, I’ll be happy with a regular bad movie night as long as it’s with you”

“Uh, excuse me,”

The moment broken, they looked at the nurse who was now awkwardly standing before them.

“Your friend is awake and asking for you” he explained.

“Oh” feeling their ears heating up, they both got up and gathered Lawson’s tattered uniform and followed the otter down the hall towards an area marked ‘recovery ward’.

“The surgery went off without a hitch,” the nurse explained “she was fortunate, the wound missed any vital organs or arteries,” he explained “in fact, she’s recovering better than expected” he added as they stopped at a doorway. Inside the private room, Lawson was sitting up in bed eating a sandwich with undisguised disgust as the nurse quietly left them alone.

“Hey, Lawson,” Nick was the first to greet her “how’re you doing?”

“Awful,” Lawson replied as she finished her sandwich and then turned to small cup of fruit salad, staring at it in confusion “what is this?” she asked.

“Oh, fruit salad,” Judy identified as she hopped up onto the bed—careful not to jostle the bed too much—as she took the cup from Lawson and opened it for her “there you go”

“Thanks” Lawson nodded as she spooned out some mixed fruits and took a bite, nodding in silent appreciation as a doctor came in.

“OK, Ms…Lawson, was it?” she examined her clipboard “well, frankly, I’m amazed that you’re still alive,” she admitted “your x-rays show evidence of multiple broken bones and your MRI indicated several instances of past brain injuries,” she turned the page “your bloodwork is even more impressive. We found evidence of several diseases that I honestly haven’t seen outside of a medical textbook. None that are infectious, thankfully. And, you’re also showing signs of short-term radiation poisoning”

“So?” Lawson asked. Finishing her fruit salad, she set the cup aside and threw the covers aside, pushing herself up to her feet.

“Now, ma’am, wait,” the doctor protested “you can’t leave now,” she exclaimed as Lawson wrenched the IV out with a mild grimace before taking her uniform from Nick “ma'am, please," the doctor pleaded "you've just had surgery and lost a large amount of blood, you need to stay here for observation," she urged "I’m calling security” she exclaimed when Lawson continued to ignore her.

“Relax, we’re ZPD” Nick explained, holding out his badge

“We’ll take full responsibility for her” Judy added as Lawson quickly got dressed, her t-shirt noticeably missing, leaving her in just her trousers and the jacket. Buttoning up the jacket, she fingered the large hole in the side with a grimace as she pulled out a small hexagon-shaped piece of metal and handed it to the still-confused doctor.

“For your services” she said as she left, Nick and Judy trailing behind her.

“We are _so_ getting fired” Judy muttered to Nick.

“Well, look on the bright side,” he countered “we’ll have plenty of time to make out” he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh my god, you’re terrible” Judy hissed, unable to fully smoother her laugh.

“_**HOPPS!! WILDE!!!**_”

Freezing, the fox and rabbit and human turned, watching as Bogo marched towards them.

“Oh yeah,” Nick nodded “we’re definitely getting fired”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lawson's 'escape' is partly inspired by a similar scene in the film version of "The Dark Tower" with Idris Elba as the Gunslinger Roland Deschan


	19. The Yummy Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NINETEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

As Bogo approached, the three mammals—even Lawson—all cringed as he stopped before them. Eyes narrowing as he looked between the three of them, his gaze stopped at Lawson, looking up and down, before he looked towards Nick and Judy.

“Explain,” he ordered “_now_”

“Uh, well, sir…” Judy began, only to be interrupted by Bogo.

“Explain to me _why_ you both disobeyed my explicit orders” he growled out.

“Actually,” Nick tentatively raised a paw “we’re both off-duty, sir,” he pointed out “we took some vacation time. Figured it might be fun to camping out on the Wildlands, and…” he trailed off as Bogo’s glower deepened.

“Right now, Wilde, that is the only thing that is preventing me from nailing both your hides to the _wall_,” he snarled “now, how is it that you both managed to end up at the hospital with…,” he trailed off and gestured vaguely towards Lawson “…whoever this is while ‘on vacation’?”

“We encountered Colonel Lawson here out in the Wildlands, seriously injured” Judy explained.

Bogo turned to Lawson, once again looking her up and down.

“She doesn’t look all that injured to me,” he pointed out.

Lawson smirked and gestured towards the large, gaping hole in her jacket and the freshly bandaged and stitched wound beneath it.

“Hmm, I stand corrected,” Bogo grumbled. He turned to Lawson, addressing her for the first time, offering a hoof “Colonel Lawson? I’m Mason Bogo, Chief of Police for Zootopia”

Giving him a somewhat leery look, Lawson finally offered her own five-fingered paw in reply.

“Colonel Elena Lawson, Chief of Matriarchal Security” she introduced herself, causing Nick to look towards Judy and mouth _‘Elena’_ in clear delight.

Finished with the greeting, Bogo turned back to Nick and Judy.

“I have half a mind to take your badges right now,” he began “but, as Wilde pointed out, you both took a personal day, and what you do during that time is your own business,” he leaned in menacingly “but,” he began “for the duration of this investigation, you are both to _stay_ on personal leave,” he ordered “if I catch either of you anywhere near Precinct One, I will personally throw both of your tails over the wall along with her” he pointed towards Lawson.

“So Grey _is_ back in Zootopia” Lawson stated.

Bogo turned to her.

“What?” he demanded.

“Well, I’ll be,” Nick grinned “she’s right,” he turned to Bogo “if Howlin had really been behind it all, you wouldn’t have come down here like a tidal wave. And you wouldn’t have ordered us to stay away from an active investigation if it was already closed” he pointed out.

Bogo’s scowl deepened before he gave a tired sigh.

“Wilde, you have all the hallmarks of a bottom-feeding defense lawyer,” he grumbled “a male wolf matching Eric Grey’s description was seen entering the Nocturne District in an unregistered vehicle,” he explained “and that is _all_ I am going to tell you. Remember what I said: _stay away_,” he warned as he nodded towards Lawson “welcome to Zootopia, Colonel”

“Sir,” Judy called as Bogo turned to leave “one question”

“What is it, Hopps?”

“What’s the ‘APS’?”

Bogo’s eyes narrowed before he answered.

“Nothing that concerns you, Hopps”

Glancing at each other as the buffalo left, Nick and Judy smirked at each other.

“Can you say ‘cover up’, Carrots?” Nick chuckled.

“Well, I wouldn’t go ‘that’ far,” Judy began “but he definitely knows more than he’s telling” she agreed.

“Well,” Nick clapped his paws together “I don’t know about you ladies, but I need some food,” he offered his arm towards Judy “care to join me, Ms. Hopps?”

Grinning, Judy linked her arm with his, clasping their paws together and tangling their fingers together.

“You have to ask?” she beamed as she tucked her head against his side.

“There a dentist around here?” Lawson suddenly asked.

“Why?” Nick asked “you need one?”

“I might,” she nodded “I think I’m getting cavities watching you two together” she grumbled.

Nick smirked at Judy as the insides of her ears turned a bright pink.

“You hear that, Fluff? We’re too sweet apparently” he teased…

******

After getting Lawson to sign an AMA, the three left the hospital, Lawson visibly grimacing at the bright sunlight and the nose of the city around them.

“Nick,” Judy pointed towards the truck that they had arrived in, still parked where they had left it, only now a familiar bright red slip of paper had been slipped under the windshield wiper. Sighing, Nick plucked it free and stared at it before sighing again.

“You were warned” Judy reminded him.

“Just get in the truck, Fluff” Nick grumbled…

******

With Nick once again behind the wheel, they drove to a small outdoor restaurant that he and Judy frequented on their lunchbreaks. Run by a family of rabbits, it had been given the somewhat-odd name of _’The Yummy Bunny’_ and catered to both predators and prey. Despite the oddity such a name held, it was a popular hole-in-the-wall for many office workers on lunchbreak from throughout Savanah Central, and one could often see wolves and sheep sharing space at the long dinning counter or even in one of the booths lining the wall.

Getting out of the truck, Judy noticed how Lawson looked around the area with undisguised awe.

“You OK?” she asked, looking up at the human.

Lawson nodded dimly, still gapping open-mouthed.

“This is…,” she trailed off, muttering in her native language “Mothers and Daughters!” she breathed with a giddy laugh, craning her neck back to look up as a giraffe walked by, nursing a cup of coffee as she did. Sensing Lawson gapping, she paused, her own expression of annoyance turning to one of curiosity at the sight of the unfamiliar mammal before she craned her own head down, peering at the human with an equal amount of curiosity, and for a moment it was a game of mammal see mammal do as each tried to figure out just what the other was before the giraffe let out a little ‘_hmph_’ and straightened up.

“This city’s getting weirder and weirder all the time” she muttered as she continued on her walk.

“Pretty cool, isn’t it?” Judy remarked, looking up at Lawson “the city, I mean” she elaborated.

Still looking more-than-a-little dazed, Lawson only nodded, causing Nick and Judy to smirk at each other.

Entering the restaurant, the three attracted a fair share of attention. Not because of the fox and rabbit walking arm-in-arm (at least, not solely because of that) but also because of the human walking behind them. Ignoring the stares—although she’d be lying if she said that they didn’t make her feel uncomfortable—Judy held her head high, snuggled up closer to Nick, and determinedly marched towards their usual booth, a still-leery Lawson trailing behind.

Settling into the booth besides the fox and rabbit, Lawson looked around the room, both sight-seeing as well as instinctively mapping out the space, memorizing exits and entrances, crime in the Matriarchy, though rare, was still an unfortunate reality. Finished with her sweep of the room, she examined the plethora of mammals in the room. Seated in the booths on either side of the three mammals, a cluster of sheep happily ate, making a pair of wooly bookends on either side of the three.

At the counter, a row of wolves sat, all laughing and playfully shoving each other, clearly having a good time, and surprisingly, the sheep seated in the booths didn’t seem to be all that bothered by the presence of a row of predators seated less than ten feet away from them. Behind the counter itself, a tiger absently wiped up spills and refilled coffee cups, while in the kitchen itself, a pair of rabbit ears moved back and forth behind the small window, a paw occasionally reaching up to place a plate on the windowsill and ringing the bell, followed by a surprisingly deep mescaline voice bellowing out that another order was ready.

“Hi there, folks, what I can get you?”

Looking up at the tiger that now stood before them, notepad and pen in paw, Lawson shook herself off and examined the menu as Nick and Judy did the same.

“Uh, can I get the house salad?” Judy requested.

“OK,” the tiger nodded “and for you, sir?” he asked, turning to Nick.

“Ooh!” Nick grinned as he tapped a finger down at the menu “the triple-decker cheese cricket burger, definitely” he nodded.

“Oh, you know, that sounds good,” Judy remarked. She looked up at the tiger “can I get that instead?” she asked.

“Uh, sure,” the tiger nodded, clearly trying—and failing—to hide his surprise at a rabbit ordering a predator meal “and you, ma’am?” he asked, turning to Lawson.

Still frowning at her menu, Lawson finally shrugged.

“Just give me what they’re having” she said.

Nodding as he wrote that down, the tiger collected their menus.

“Anything to drink?” he asked.

“Black coffee” Nick requested.

“Tea, please” Judy added.

“Water is fine” Lawson added.

“OK,” the tiger nodded “so, that’s three triple-decker cricket burgers, one black coffee, one tea, and one water,” tapping his pen against the notepad in a clearly pleased motion, he grinned “OK, I’ll bring those right out” he beamed.

Now alone, Lawson glanced at Nick and Judy, lips twisting at how…close they were sitting, any closer and Judy would be on the other side of Nick. The booths were designed for a medium-sized mammal such as Lawson herself, so that wasn’t their excuse, it was just too sickeningly _cute_ for her tastes.

“There a bathroom around here?” Lawson asked.

“Sure,” Judy nodded “it’s just over there” she pointed at the small alcove in the back.

“Will I able to tell the males’ from the females’?” Lawson wondered as she climbed out of the booth with a muted wince “I’ll figure it out” she added as she left.

Now alone, Judy glanced up at Nick in mild surprise as he quickly pulled away from her.

“Hey,” she reached out, grabbing his paw “what’s with this?” she asked.

Nick grimaced.

“Just…we’ve got an audience” he explained vaguely, gesturing towards the various mammals around the room.

“So?” Judy asked.

Nick’s unease increased.

“I don’t want to see you get hurt,” he explained “for sitting so close with a fox” he added.

“I don’t care,” Judy dismissed, looping her arm with his again and tangling their paws together “they can stare all they want, I’m not going to apologize or pretend just because I ‘happen’ to like a fox instead of another rabbit,” she declared. She grinned up at him “you’re stuck with me, Slick” she declared.

Nick slowly grinned back in response.

“Yeah,” he agreed “guess I am. Not a bad place to be either”

“Nope” she agreed.

As if to illustrate Nick’s previous point, there was a cough from their left followed by a distinctive sneer.

“Disgraceful” a voice muttered.

Ears swiveling in the direction of the voice, Judy turned her head, glowering daggers at one of the sheep seated in the booth besides them.

“Is there a problem here, sir?” she asked, just barely resisting the urge to leap over the booth and throttle him. As satisfying as that would be, it would only cause more problems than solve.

The sheep—who looked to be about her age, maybe a little closer to Nick’s age—openly glowered at her.

“Don’t you predos have somewhere else to eat?” he asked.

Judy had never heard the term ‘predo’ before, but from the way he said it and how Nick’s body tensed besides her it clearly wasn’t complimentary.

“My _partner_ and I always eat here,” she stated “and we’ve never had any complaints,” she added “so, may I respectfully suggest that you return to your meal, sir? We’re not doing anything to bother you and I’d like to keep it that way”

“Not doing anything to bother us?” the sheep echoed, the incredulity clear in his voice “you’re sleeping with a _fox_!” he exclaimed.

Judy felt her ears heat up, and she briefly considered correcting the sheep that she and Nick were not sleeping together (_‘Not yet anyway’_ a giddy part of her mind added), but decided not to.

“Sir,” she began “what I do in private is none of your business. Now, please, go back to your meal. Or, if you want, grab the check and leave, I don’t really care”

Turning back, she snuggled up to Nick again, a childish part of her actually enjoying the thought that the sheep was probably steaming inside his wool at the sight, only to mentally sigh as the clop of hooves suddenly stopped before their table.

“There’s always one” Nick muttered, reluctantly pulling away from Judy to address the sheep who, it appeared, didn’t have much sense and looked more than ready to give them his full opinion of what he thought about the two of them.

However, before he could open his muzzle, a five-fingered paw suddenly landed hard on his shoulder.

“Is there a problem here?” Lawson asked.

“Look—” the sheep began, turning around to confront her, only to break off in a startled bleat, staggering away from her in clear shock, actually tripping over his own feet to fall to the floor in a fluffy heap “human!” he gasped.

“Oh, so you know my species,” Lawson nodded “good, that’ll make this a lot easier”

“You’re not real!” the sheep gasped out “you’re just a myth! A story!”

“Oh, I’m real, _sweater boy_,” Lawson hissed “now, I’ll ask you again just in case all that wool on your head is clogging up your ears: is there a problem here?”

The sheep, still looking as he’d seen a ghost, frantically shook his head.

“N-no problem” he stammered out, quickly getting back up and hurrying back to his seat.

Seeing that she had drawn an audience, Lawson quietly sat back down. By this time their waiter had returned and, setting their drinks down, he gave the three a smile.

“Thanks,” he said in a low voice “those guys been harassing everybody for months now, not just interspecies couples” he explained as the sheep and his companions hurriedly paid their check and shuffled out as fast as they could go without all breaking out into a full sprint.

Smirking at the sight, Nick took Judy’s paw in his and, cupping her chin in his other, pulled her in a chaste but obvious kiss. Pulling away, he looked around the room at large, which had fallen silent at Lawson and the sheep’s confrontation.

“Anybody else got a problem with this?!” Nick demanded of the room.

Clearly embarrassed, the assorted patrons all quickly looked away, turning back to their meals, and by the time their waiter returned bearing their meals, the atmosphere had more-or-less returned to normal.

“Here you folks are,” the tiger was grinning ear to ear as he set the three plates down before leaned in “it’s all been comped,” he explained in a low voice “courtesy of the chief” he added, nodding back towards the window leading into the kitchen, where a pair of bright blue eyes now joined the large rabbit ears. The rabbit held up a paw in a thumbs up before he dropped back down and went back to the grill.

“Thank you,” Judy said “but, really, we didn’t…,” she trailed off as the tiger gave her a knowing smile and, nodding back towards the kitchen, he held out his phone, a picture of himself arm-in-arm with a rabbit now being displayed on it, the rabbit—presumably the same one now tending the grill—was clearly nuzzling up to the tiger’s jaw.

“Oh” Judy said softly.

Smiling as she put the pieces together, the tiger put his phone away.

“Enjoy” he said as he walked away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to do a bit more fluffy stuff in the next few chapters as Judy and Nick explore their new relationship before we get back into the action. So get ready for lots of WildeHopps fluff! :=)


	20. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWENTY! Enjoy! :=)

******

Nick frowned as he watched Judy take another bite of her cricket burger, letting out a drawn-out happy groan that brought to mind her doing something _other_ than eating. Looking over Judy’s head, Nick caught Lawson’s eye, seeing that she seemed to be thinking the same thing he was.

“You, uh, look like you’re enjoying yourself there, Carrots” Nick remarked.

Mouth full, Judy nodded eagerly as she took another bite, popping the last of the burger into her mouth, hiccupping once as she wiped her muzzle with a napkin.

“Mmm,” she leaned back, patting her stomach in a decidedly pleased motion “I may never go back to vegetables again” she sighed.

“You’re making me feel a little inferior here, Fluff” Nick chuckled as he turned back to his own burger.

Lawson snorted as she took a bite of her second burger, having rapidly finished her first and ordered a second almost immediately after.

“I swear,” Judy sighed, letting out a quiet burp as she shifted “if more rabbits tried predator food, the world would be a lot better place” she declared.

“Now _that_ I’d pay good money to see” Nick chuckled.

“Same here” Lawson agreed as she popped a stray onion slice into her mouth.

Nick smirked at her

“How’s that burger treating you, Lawson?” he asked.

Lawson—like Judy—merely nodded as she took another bite.

“I think I should order the burgers here more often” Nick chuckled.

“Hey, Nick,” Judy spoke up “I just thought of something, where’s the Colonel here going to sleep?”

Nick paused as he finished off his coffee and signaled for the check.

“Huh,” he mused “I hadn’t thought of that,” he admitted “I guess we could just put her up in a hotel” he suggested.

“Maybe,” Judy agreed “but what about for tonight? The doctors all said that someone should keep an eye on her overnight,” she remind him “in case…you know”

“Oh,” Nick frowned “right,” he popped his lips “I guess she’ll have to stay with me,” he finally said “can’t stay with you, not in that glorified closet of yours”

“I guess so,” Judy nodded. She turned to Lawson “will you be all right staying with Nick for tonight?” she asked.

Lawson shrugged.

“Whatever” she stated as she finished off her burger.

Paying for the check when it came, Nick absently pulled out his phone and studied it.

“It’s getting late” he noted.

Leaning over his shoulder, Judy peered at the screen, her ears going up in surprise.

“Wow, you’re right,” she realized, looking up to see the sun had sunk low in the sky “how long were we here?” she wondered.

“Long time it seems,” Nick nodded “come on, girls,” he sighed as he stood up, stretching out his stiff back “bedtime” he grinned…

******

Now having a steady income—low though it may be—Nick was able to buy a new apartment three months after graduating from the ZPD academy with some extra cash from Judy (which he vowed to pay back, but so far hadn’t been able to, and Judy had brushed off his attempts to do so, insisting that he didn’t need to pay her back).

Nick’s new apartment wasn’t much, a studio apartment in one of the poorer parts of Savanah Central, but it much better than his previous one (he still swore that there had been a family of rats living in the walls who had been stealing his stuff). Featuring a small kitchenette and a small—somewhat claustrophobic—bathroom, the living room doubled as the bedroom, courtesy of a foldout futon salvaged from Nick’s old apartment (Judy insisted that Nick should upgrade to either a regular bed or a sleeper sofa, but Nick swore by his old dependable futon).

One of the pride and joys of the apartment was the thirty-six inch flat screen TV, the origin of which was suspect, all Nick would say about how he got it was that it had been part of his old apartment, which Judy took to mean that it had fallen off the back of a truck, but that didn’t stop her from fully reaping the benefits of said TV and accompanying surround sound system (_Star Wars_ had never looked or sounded cooler), and she knew that, in the grand scheme of things, Nick’s crimes were minor compared to others around the city (Dawn Bellwether came to mind at this point), Nick had never hurt anyone—at least nowhere besides their wallets.

Entering the apartment, Nick spread his arms in a wide, grand gesture.

“Welcome to _Casa de Wilde_,” he grinned at Lawson as Judy flopped down on the futon with a happy grin, already cuddling up to one of the throw pillows “not much to look at, I know,” he continued “but it should do”

Lawson looked around, her eyes finally settling on the futon.

“I’m hoping that thing folds out” she remarked.

“Oh it does,” Nick grinned “comfy too” he added.

Lawson nodded silently.

“Is there a shower in here?” she asked “I need a bath”

“Sure, just through there,” Judy pointed.

Lawson glanced at her, clearly wondering how she knew Nick’s apartment so intimately, but thankfully didn’t comment on it (Judy was certain that she’d actually combust from embarrassment if the human had). As Lawson quietly padded off towards the bathroom, the door shutting behind her, Judy looked up at Nick.

“She probably thinks we’re sleeping together” she grumbled as the shower started up.

“No ‘probably’ about it, Fluff,” Nick shrugged “back when we first met her, she asked me flat out how long I’d been sleeping with you” he explained.

Judy’s ears shot straight up.

“What?! When?!” she squeaked.

“Back in the Wildlands, when we first met her,” Nick explained “you’d fallen asleep and she saw how I was…cuddling you, and I guess she thought…” he trailed off with a helpless shrug.

“Oh well,” Judy sighed “I guess a lot of others saw it before we did”

“Guess so” Nick agreed as he joined her on the futon, absently wrapping both an arm and his tail around her, pulling her close.

Letting out another happy sound, Judy curled up against him, absently stroking the fur on his tail with her paws.

“Careful there, Carrots,” he warned “foxes are pretty sensitive about other mammals handling their tails”

“Oh” she quickly pulled her paws back, only for him to gently stop her.

“You didn’t let me finish,” he chuckled “I meant _‘other mammals besides those we’re close to’_”

Ears turning bright red, Judy smothered a giggle as she went back to stroking his tail.

“I have a bit of a crush on your tail,” she began “ever since we met, I was always kind of jealous of how long and thick the fur is” she explained.

“Yeah?” Nick asked “I kinda have a thing for yours,” he admitted “fluffy little cottontail”

Judy’s ears turned an even brighter shade of red. Shaking herself off, she reluctantly pulled away from Nick and went over to the entertainment center, rifling through the DVDs, finally triumphantly unearthing one in particular, hold it up like a knight holding their sword up in victory.

“Ta-da!” she grinned.

“Oh lord,” Nick groaned “_The Possum Menace_? You must really hate me, rabbit”

“Nah,” Judy grinned as she popped the DVD into the player and grabbed the remote before returning to her previous position of using Nick as a pillow “just a general dislike”

“Oh, well that’s OK then” Nick grinned as the movie began just as Lawson exited the bathroom, absently straightening her uniform. Coming over, she peered over the tops’ of their heads.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“_Star Wars_,” Nick explained “have a seat, Lawson” he invited.

Frowning, Lawson studied the futon. Though possessing more than enough room for Nick and certainly more than enough for Judy it was much too small for her. Settling down on the floor besides them, she leaned forward and began to watch the movie…

******

Lawson had nodded off about three minutes into the movie (Nick said it was proof at how bad the film was if even someone who had never seen _Star wars_ could fall asleep so quickly, but Judy reminded him that the female had been stabbed less than four hours ago).

Finding an extra blanket, Nick and Judy draped it over her, and with her snoring softly, they curled up under a blanket of their own and returned to the movie…

******

Dawn broke over Zootopia as it always did, the sunlight streaming in through windows as alarm clocks went off to wake their owners and get them out of bed to start another day in the city where anyone could be anything.

Waving one paw in the air, Judy found her phone and, bringing it to her face, swiped her thumb across the screen, shutting off the alarm. Tossing the phone aside, she snuggled deeper against Nick’s tail, no longer concerned about upsetting him now that they were…

They were…_what_, exactly?

Dating? But that sounded a little too simple, especially after everything they had been through with the missing mammals and the night howlers, but it was far too early to call him her boyfriend, they had only shared one kiss—two at the most—and they had both been rather chaste kisses at that.

So what were they now?

The answer suddenly came to her; it was such a simple yet powerful answer.

Partners.

That’s what they were, pure and simple. Sure they were a bit ‘more’ than regular partners now, but the fact remained that they were still partners.

Content again, she snuggled up against Nick’s tail again, feeling her eyelids growing heavy, only to suddenly feel that she was being watched. Opening her eyes, she jerked awake to see Lawson staring at her.

“Morning” the human greeted from her position seated on the floor in front of the futon.

“Uh…morning,” Judy replied, frowning “erm…how long have you been watching us?” she wondered.

“Long enough” Lawson shrugged as she scooped another spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Nick’s cabinets were—more often than not—filed with cereal boxes and toaster popups since, like most bachelors, the fox either could not cook or—more likely—was just too lazy to do so on a daily basis. In Lawson’s large paws, the bowl—made for small to medium-sized mammals like Nick—looked more like a shallow cup, and the spoon looked like a child’s toy.

Despite that, Lawson had somehow managed to make herself a decent-sized portion and, if the cereal box and open carton of milk both sitting on the coffee table was any indication, she had been doing so for some time before Judy woke up.

“Too bad you can’t find real milk these days” Nick’s sleepy voice suddenly commented.

“What do you mean?” Judy asked, turning her attention back to him.

“Real milk,” Nick repeated “it used to be you could get real milk from cows in small amounts every now and then, but not anymore. Now it all comes from soybeans” he wrinkled his nose in clear disgust.

“What’s wrong with soybeans?” Judy asked “my family grows soybeans,” she objected “and, besides, no cow wants to be constantly pregnant just to produce milk that won’t even go to her calf”

“No, no,” Nick groaned “I know, and I’m not saying that cows should _have_ to give milk, but still…,” his gaze turned distant as he smacked his lips “once you’ve had the real thing, the imitation becomes just that” he concluded.

“Do I want to know just _how_ you’ve managed to taste ‘real’ milk?” Judy wondered.

“I wouldn’t” Lawson commented around another spoonful of cereal.

“No,” Judy agreed, nodding “probably shouldn’t” she declared as she sat up and slowly stretched; Nick’s tail was very fluffy and comforting, but it wasn’t good for back support. Pushing off the futon, she padded towards the bathroom, smirking as the sounds of Lawson and Nick arguing over the next bowl of cereal reached her ears…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody else suddenly wondering where milk in "Zootopia" comes from? If not soybeans then it probably _does_ come from cows


	21. Lunchtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're BACK! Chapter TWENTY-ONE! Enjoy! :=)

******

Since Judy and Nick were both ‘on vacation’ until further notice, they had no jobs to go to for the time being, so at Judy’s urging, they had decided to check Lawson into a hotel via the scene route, taking her on a tour of the city. Stopping in at a small sushi restaurant for lunch while Lawson and Judy got the human some new clothes, Nick was happily munching on some sashimi when the bunny and human returned, Lawson now neatly attired in a t-shirt and jeans.

Waving them over, Nick smirked as he caught sight of Lawson’s t-shirt.

“Didn’t know you were a Gazelle fan, Lawson” he chuckled.

“Bite me, Wilde” she spat as she and Judy sat down across from him.

“It was all they had in her size,” Judy explained “at least it’s not covered in glitter” she added.

“Hmm” was all Nick said, plucking another piece of sashimi off his plate as Judy quietly ordered the veggie roll platter and Lawson ordered a large bowl of miso soup.

As the two females sat down, Judy’s phone suddenly rang. Scowling, Judy pulled the device out, groaning as she saw the screen.

“Problem?” Nick asked.

“It’s my parents,” she sighed. Taking a breath, she put on her best ‘happy face’ and then swiped her thumb across the screen “hey, guys!” she grinned.

“_Hey, Jude the Dude!_” Stu greeted

“_We were just calling to say ‘hi’, sweetie,_” Bonnie added, waving on the small screen “_hi!_”

“Hi” Judy grinned. She loved her parents, but sometimes they could be a bit much.

“_Did we catch you at a bad time, honey?_” Bonnie asked.

“Huh? Oh, no, no,” Judy dismissed “no, I’m just out to lunch with Nick,” she turned the phone around so that Stu and Bonnie could see the fox “say hi Nick”

“Hi, Nick,” Nick parroted “hi, Bonnie, hi, Stu”

“_Hey, how are you, son?_” Stu grinned “_Judy been keeping you out of trouble?_”

“Oh, you know it” Nick grinned as Judy turned the phone back to face her.

“_Where are you two anyway?_” Bonnie asked, peering at the small screen.

“Oh, it’s a little sushi place in Savannah Central” Judy explained.

“_Sushi, huh?_” Stu asked “_you know they eat fish there, right?_”

“Yes, Dad,” Judy laughed “you know, I’ve actually tried fish,” she added “it’s not bad”

Stu and Bonnie stared at her, mouths agape.

“_Well,_” Bonnie coughed “_at least you’re trying new things,_” she declared weakly “_right?_” she gave Stu a hard elbow in the ribs.

“_Er, right! Your mother’s right!_”

“Relax guys,” Judy laughed “I’m not becoming a predator, I’m still a bunny at heart” she assured them as Lawson absently reached past her to grab a spoon.

“_Oh, who’s that?_” Bonnie asked “_sweetie, you and Nick having lunch with a friend?_”

“Oh,” Judy cringed slightly “right, sorry, uh, yes, yes we are,” she tilted the phone so that they could see Lawson “Mom, Dad, this is Elena Lawson” she introduced them.

“Ma’am, sir” Lawson nodded politely at the two elder rabbits.

“_Oh, well would you look at that, Bon,_” Stu remarked “_a human,_” he grinned “_never thought I’d see one in person_”

“You know my kind?” Lawson asked, surprised.

“_Oh sure,_” Bonnie beamed “_there used to be a little…well I’d guess you’d call it a town...of humans just outside Bunnyburrow ages ago_” she explained.

“Really?” Judy asked, turning the phone back to face her “I didn’t know that”

“_Oh, well that was years ago, hon,_” Stu explained “_long before any of us were born, back during your great-great-_great_-grandparents’ day_”

“Huh” was all Judy could think to say, then Nick pulled a face at Lawson and Judy giggled.

“_Everything OK, hon?_” Bonnie asked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah,” Judy nodded “just Nick being Nick” she explained.

Stu and Bonnie glanced at each other, smirking.

“_I told you_” Bonnie told him.

“_Yeah, I guess you did_” Stu nodded

“Wait, guys, you’ve lost me,” Judy said “Dad, what did Mom tell you?”

“_Oh, your Dad and I just had a bet about you and Nick,_” Bonnie explained “_and it looks like I won_”

Ears standing straight up, Judy quickly snatched up a veggie roll and stuffed it into her mouth to give herself time to compose a response.

“A bet?” she finally asked, her voice cracking slightly “wha-what kind of bet?”

“_Oh just how long it would take for you and Nick to start dating_” Bonnie replied evenly.

At those words, three things happened.

Judy choked.

Nick spat out his sashimi.

And Lawson burst out laughing.

“_What?!?!_” Judy wheezed “how…? When…? What?!”

“_Oh, honey, we have eyes, you know,_” Bonnie replied with a laugh “_we’ve seen how you two look at each other_” she explained.

“…you’re OK with this?” Judy finally mumbled.

“_Sure we are!_” Stu grinned “_OK, sure, we probably wouldn’t have picked a non-rabbit for you, but you’ve always marched to the beat of your drum. As long as you’re happy, we’re happy,_” he explained.

He leaned in.

“_You_ are _happy, right?_” he asked “_I won’t have to go out a buy another fox taasr? Because I like Nick, I’d really not have to shock him if I can help_”

Regaining her composure, Judy laughed.

“Yes, Dad, I’m happy,” she explained “besides, if Nick ever hurt me, _I’d_ shock him myself”

“Gee, thanks, Carrots” Nick muttered.

“_So, how long has this been going on?_” Bonnie asked.

“Uh…a day,” Judy answered with a cringe “we’re still…you know…figuring it all out”

“_Well best of luck with it, hon,_” Bonnie grinned as a crash suddenly rang behind her and Stu “_oh! Oh, dear_” Bonnie exclaimed as Stu hurried off to try and wrangle the gaggle of bunnies now scurrying around in the background.

“_Sorry, Jude,_” Stu called “_gotta go. We’ll talk to you soon!_”

“Bye” Judy waved limply as the call ended. Carefully setting her phone down, she and Nick stared at each other.

“Huh,” Nick said slowly “they’re OK with it, who knew?”

Judy could only nod dimly…


	22. The Fox and The Rabbit Went to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're BACK! Chapter twenty-two! Enjoy! :=)

******

Following the phone call from Judy’s parents lunch progressed at a surprisingly relatively normal pace. Any mammals in the restaurant who may have overheard the conversation wisely kept any and all comments, insights, or opinions to themselves, as well as remaining silent on the issue of the human sitting beside Judy. Lawson earned a fair share of odd looks, yes, but no one seemed brave enough to directly confront her on the issue of what species she was, and if Judy’s ears were to be believed, most of them it seemed thought she was some kind of feline with a weird fur condition or fashion.

Paying for the lunch, Judy and Nick dropped a clearly-tired Lawson off at her hotel, leaving her with the room service menu and their cell phone numbers before continuing on their way.

“So, now what?” Nick wondered as they both climbed into the truck.

“I dunno,” Judy shrugged “you decide”

Nick frowned

“Really?” he asked “are you sure that you can trust me?” he teased.

Judy rolled her eyes.

“I trust you, you dumb fox,” she chuckled “_but_ no naturalist clubs” she warned.

“OK,” Nick nodded slowly. He frowned, absently tapping his muzzle, clearly giving the idea some serious thought “hey, have you ever been to the ZU campus?” he asked.

“No, can’t say I have,” Judy shook her head “a friend of mine went there though,” she added “studied to be an astronaut” she smiled fondly as she remembered Sharla’s obsession with space, the Moon, and Mars, and then made a mental note to give the sheep a call soon.

“Great,” Nick said, breaking the bunny out of her thoughts “let’s go then” he declared…

******

**Zootopia University**

The main campus of Zootopia University (alternatively known as ‘Zootopian University’, ‘Z University’, or simply as ‘ZU’) was located in Savannah Central, with smaller, localized annexes in almost every one of the city’s twelve districts. A bright and open space with plenty of greenery, the campus’ quad was always filled with a plethora of mammals at all hours of the day, even during the winter break you could still find at least someone milling about.

Parking down the street—non-student parking was practically non-existent—Nick and Judy climbed out of the truck and absently strolled down the street towards the campus proper.

Passing through the main gates was like stepping through the proverbial looking glass, and Judy found her jaw dropping as she looked around, reminded of her first visit to Zootopia, when she had first stepped off the train and had been in awe of the sheer number of mammals milling about, and the ZU campus was no different.

Resting under a tree, a leopardess and an antelope were discussing a book of some sort, the antelope emphatically waving a heavy-looking hardcover book in one hoof to make his point while the leopardess visibly rolled her eyes at him.

A few feet away, in the opposite direction, an elephant lazed on his back, a pencil in his trunk as he studied what looked like a crossword puzzle. While jogging past the fox and the rabbit, a lion and lioness sped past, each holding a paw to their throats as they clearly measured their pulses as they sped past.

“Cool, huh?” Nick remarked.

“Awesome,” Judy grinned as a giraffe stepped over them with a polite and soft-spoken _excuse me_. Politely stepping to the side themselves, they let her pass.

“So where to first?” Judy wondered.

Nick shrugged.

“Don’t know, up to you” he invited.

“Well…,” Judy began “since I’ve never been here before what do you say we just…wander around for a bit?” she suggested.

“Hey, I can wander with the best of them, Carrots,” Nick smirked.

Judy rolled her eyes at him.

“OK then,” Nick declared “how about the library?” he suggested “you like reading don’t you?”

******

The Zootopia University campus library was almost as massive as the Zootopia Public Library. Decorated in rich dark woods, it was—if one the plaques by the door was to believed—one of the oldest buildings on the campus grounds.

Waving to one of the security guards (who gave them a barely perceptible nod in reply), the fox and rabbit aimlessly wandered the stacks, pausing to examine the glass display cases, which each held some artifact that was significant to the history of the university; a jacket once owned by a former dean, a journal used by one of the professors’ of anthropology, even a horn from an antelope member of facility which was ‘graciously donated’ by his family upon his death.

“That’s creepy” Nick commented on this last artifact.

“Yeah,” Judy nodded “although, they do fall off on their own” she reminded him.

“Still” Nick insisted.

“Oh no, totally creepy,” Judy nodded in agreement “but, it’s not like…a skull or something” she dismissed.

“A skull, really, Carrots?” Nick stared at her “your mind works in strange and mysterious ways” he declared.

“_Shh!_”

Jumping, they both turned to see a rather round lioness peering around the edge of one bookcase, glowering at them.

“Sorry” they both whispered in reply. Once the lioness had left, they both snickered at each other.

“Come on,” Judy whispered, smothering her giggles “let’s get out of here before we get in trouble”

******

Leaving the library, they took a tour of the planetarium (and even cynical Nick couldn’t keep the look of awe off his face). Following the planetarium, they sat in on a lecture on interspecies relations and how it affected the city’s politics and entertainment industry (Judy was surprised and saddened to learn that many predator actors were often cast as thugs or other questionable characters on TV when compared to prey actors).

Leaving the lecture with a decidedly bad taste in their mouths, they reemerged onto the quad.

“Hey, look” Judy pointed at a small stall that had been set up in shady corner of the quad. The sign proclaimed ‘ICED TREATS! TWO FOR A DOLLAR!’ in bright red letters, but it was the smaller sign hanging off the folding table itself that had caught the rabbit’s attention.

Pawsicles

It read.

“Hey, they stole my idea!” Nick huffed “geez, I worked really hard on that!” he complained, crossing his arms over his chest in a clear huff.

“Oh, relax, Nick,” Judy soothed, gently rubbing his arm “I’m sure you’re probably not the first mammal to think of it” she assured him.

“Yeah, but…” Nick trailed off with a huff.

“Want one?” Judy suddenly offered “my treat”

“No thanks,” Nick shook his head “it’s the principle of the thing,” he declared “but don’t let that stop you” he added.

Pulling out her wallet, Judy found a crumpled up dollar bill and, bounding up to the stall, paid for two of the iced treats, one strawberry and one blueberry.

“Here,” she held out the blue-colored treat to the fox “blueberry, your favorite”

Still scowling, Nick reluctantly took the frozen treat, giving it a cautious lick, pulling a face.

“Ugh, fake” he declared.

“Well, here, give it me, I’ll eat it then” Judy took it back from him and began licking it, alternating between the two flavors as she looped her arm with Nick’s as they aimlessly wandered back towards the entrance and the truck, both pausing as a wolf suddenly blocked their path.

“Flyer, sir?” he held out a bright pink sheet of paper towards Nick.

“Uh, yeah, sure” eager to get rid of him and get back snuggling with his favorite bunny, Nick took the offered paper, absently folding it up and putting it away in his pocket.

“We’re having a meeting later tonight,” the wolf explained “free of charge, come join us,” he invited “everybody’s welcome”

“That was weird” Judy commented as the wolf left.

“No, that was collage” Nick countered…

******

Leaving the university campus, they found that it was getting late as they both climbed back into the truck.

“Bad movie night?” Nick asked as he started the truck’s engine.

“Definitely!” Judy grinned.

“Cool,” Nick grinned “so…your place or mine?” he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Oh my god!” Judy laughed “you were just _waiting_ to say that, weren’t you?”

“Oh, for a _long_ time, Fluff,” he grinned “so?”

“Your place,” Judy decided “better sound system”

“Thought so” Nick grinned…

******

Later, with a copy of _Plan 9 From Outer Space_ in the DVD player and a big bowl of popcorn balanced rather precariously on a cushion, Judy curled up against Nick as he stretched out on the couch, one paw absently smoothing her ears back.

“Hmm,” he suddenly chuckled “you like that, don’t you?”

“Like what?” she asked distractedly.

In answer, he gave her ears another, harder, stroke, earning a full-body shiver from her followed by a deep sigh.

“That” he grinned.

“Uh-huh,” she sighed “rabbits, our ears are like a fox’s tail,” she explained “we only let mammals we’re close to touch them”

“I see,” Nick nodded “they’re sensitive too by the looks of it”

“_Yeah_” Judy nodded with another sigh.

“You sound like you’re getting sleepy there, Fluff” he noted.

Judy chuckled with a sleepy sigh. Aiming the remote at the TV, Nick stopped the movie and ejected the DVD. Leaving it in the tray, he stood up, scooping Judy up with him.

“C’mon, bedtime,” he said as he carried her towards the bedroom, causing her to look up at him “relax,” he assured her “I’ll sleep on the couch” he vowed as he set her down on the bed

“No,” she shook her head “c’mon,” she patted the bed “just…join me, please?” she pleaded “I don’t mean that we should sleep together, just…,” she trailed off, pulling her ears down to cover her face “you know what I mean” she grumbled.

“Yeah,” he nodded softly “yeah, I do,”

Climbing into bed besides her, he draped the covers over them both. The medium-sized bed had ample room for the both of them and so there was 'technically' no reason for Nick to curl up to her like a giant plushie. Of course, that didn’t stop him from doing just that.

Pulling her close, he wrapped his tail around her waist, absently resting his muzzle between her ears.

“G’night, Carrots” he murmured as he reached out and turned off the light.

“G’night, Nick” she murmured sleeply, snuggling up deeper against him…


	23. Warning: Foxes May Be Terrible At Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twenty-three! Enjoy! :=)

******

Nick grunted as something hit him in the nose. Snorting, he blinked awake, rolling his eyes at what he found. Although he and Judy had fallen asleep with him curled around her from behind, sometime in the night he had rolled over onto his back, pulling her along with him, and now she lay atop him, on her back, upside down, with her feet lightly kicking him in the face and her ears draped across one thigh.

It was annoying. Irritating. And also horribly cute and endearing.

Sighing as Judy kicked again in her sleep—cuffing the fox in the chin again—Nick debated his options: did he try to move her? Or did he just lay there and take it?

The quandary was solved for him as Judy gave another—harder—kick and then promptly rolled over to flop onto her belly on the mattress besides him, letting out a soft snore as she did.

Rubbing his snout, Nick couldn’t resist rolling his eyes as well at the rabbit’s antics…

******

Judy’s ears twitched almost-rhythmically in tune with the sound of her alarm. Grumbling, she reached out, fumbling blindly for a few minutes before locating her phone and, wincing at the bright blue glow from the screen, swiped her thumb across it, shutting off the alarm before tossing the phone aside and snuggling deeper against her foxy bedmate, feeling her face heat up as she remembered suggesting that they share a bed the previous night.

Only…the bed was oddly large and empty feeling.

Sitting up, Judy looked around, seeing that the bed was empty. Ears twitching in slight anxiety, she swung them around, pinpointing the sounds of someone banging around in the kitchen, a familiar sound to someone who had grown up in a house with fifteen siblings.

Relaxing, she threw the covers off and padded out of the room, finding Nick in his kitchen seemingly trying—and failing miserably—to make breakfast. Already the pan on the stove was starting to smoke, a pot on another burner was in danger of boiling over, and there looked to be a pancake stuck to the ceiling (Judy could only imagine how it got there).

In the midst of this chaos stood a frazzled-looking Nick, his ears were pulled back tight in clear frustration and there looked to be raw egg in his fur at that, his t-shirt splattered with oil.

“Uh…Nick?” Judy finally couldn’t hold back her voice.

Nick spun around at her voice, stepped in a puddle of some unidentifiable substance (it may have been coffee) and promptly went tail-up in the air to land flat on his back with a bone-jarring thud.

“Ow” he groaned as Judy frantically rushed to his side.

“Ohmygod! Nick! Are you OK?! Can you feel your toes? Move your tail for me!”

“Carrots, ugh,” Nick pulled a face as he awkwardly sat up, grimacing as his left paw made a rather gross-sounding _squelch_ as he pushed down on the floor “I’m OK,” he assured her “just my pride” he grumbled.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Judy looked around the battlefield that his kitchen had become.

“What exactly were you trying to do in here?” she wondered.

“I was trying to make breakfast” Nick grumbled as he climbed to his feet.

“Why?” Judy wondered.

Nick’s ears turned bright pink—almost matching his fur—before they swung back and flattened atop his head as his tail swished behind him in clear nervousness.

“I was, er, I was trying to make you breakfast in bed” he finally admitted after a moment of awkwardly looking anywhere but her.

“Aw! Nick!” Judy felt her face break out into a wide grin. Ignoring the stench of burning cooking oil still clinging to him, she reached out and pulled him into a tight hug “you don’t have to do that” she told him.

“Oh, thanks, now you tell me” he grumbled, even as he returned the hug…

******

One shower later and Nick—now stench-free—emerged from the shower to find Judy in the middle of cleaning up the kitchen. She had already set the pot and pan to soak and was now standing on a stepladder trying to scrape the pancake stuck to the ceiling into the trashcan with little success.

Pausing in the doorway, Nick frowned, studying her.

“You know,” he began “you don’t have to do that”

“Not the point,” Judy dismissed “I know you, if I don’t do it, it’ll never get done”

“Oh, and here I was thinking that you actually cared” Nick scoffed.

“Nope,” Judy grinned as she finally snagged the pancake, triumphantly dropping into the trashcan “not at all,” she concluded as she climbed down the stepladder and put both it and the trashcan away.

“So,” she beamed at him “since we’re still ‘on vacation’, what do you want to do today?”

“Well,” Nick began “first things first, we eat”

“Agreed” she nodded.

Arm-in-arm, paws tightly interlaced, they both stepped out of the apartment in search of some breakfast…


	24. Pancakes and Plot Twists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Chapter twenty-four! Enjoy! :=)

******

Insistent on having pancakes, Nick had all but dragged Judy to a little pancake shop nearby (not that she complaining all that much mind you). The pancake shop was small, about the size of _The Yummy Bunny_ if not smaller (if such a thing were possible). Finding a table that was out of the way, they both ordered.

“Buckwheat pancakes, huh?” Nick asked.

“What? They’re good” Judy objected.

“Hey, I never said that they were,” Nick countered “just surprised you didn’t get carrot-flavored ones” he explained.

“They don’t have them here” Judy explained.

“Oh?” Nick asked “hmm, sorry”

“Nah,” Judy dismissed the issue with a wave of her paw “it’s all right, I like buckwheat”

“Not me,” Nick grimaced “too strong”

“Too bad,” Judy commented. As they waited for their orders to come, blueberry pancakes with extra syrup for Nick and buckwheat pancakes with butter for Judy, the rabbit posed a question.

“Are we…both on the same page here?” she asked.

Nick paused before reaching across the table and taking her paws in his own.

“What does this feel like to you?” he asked as he leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss. Judy felt her ears spring straight up and then flop back at the feel of Nick’s lips against her own. This kiss wasn’t a light chaste kiss like their others had been, no, this was deeper, longer, and slightly bordering on public indecency.

“So,” Nick panted out as he pulled back “does that feel like we’re on the same page?”

“Huh?” Judy mumbled, blinking “huh? Oh! Right, right!” ears springing back upright, Judy hoped that they weren’t as red as they felt “no, we’re-we’re definitely on the same page here,” she chuckled, absently fanning herself with one paw as she waited for her face to cool off. By this point their orders had come, and needing a distraction, Judy quickly and happily tucked into her stack of pancakes as Nick did the same.

Breakfast passed without much incident, silent except for the occasion request for one to pass the butter or the syrup, at which point they would both reach for the item in question, their paws would touch, and then they’d both awkwardly pull away with red ears and shy chuckles.

“This is stupid,” Nick suddenly exclaimed “we’re both acting like a pair of lovesick teenagers”

“Oh, good, I thought it was just me,” Judy sighed in relief with a laugh “why is this so _weird_?” she wondered “we’ve shared breakfast before, lots of times”

“Yeah, but not like…,” Nick gestured vaguely “_this_”

“True,” Judy agreed “but still, it doesn’t ‘have’ to be awkward and weird, right?”

“No,” Nick shook his head “but it is”

“But it is” Judy nodded.

They both slumped against the table.

“We’re a pair of weirdos, aren’t we?” Nick grumbled.

“Yeah,” Judy agreed “but, at least, we have each other” she added brightly.

At that, they both burst into a mutual fit of giggles.

“Ah, that’s better,” Nick sighed “c’mon, your pancakes are getting cold” he grinned.as he dug into his pancakes

Grinning in kind, Judy returned to her stack of pancakes. In a few minutes, they’d both finished their meals and, after a quick game of rock-paper-scissors to decide who would pay, Nick pulled out his wallet and paid for their meal, adding a rather generous tip for their server. Moving to put his wallet away, he stopped as a folded square of paper suddenly fell out onto the table.

“What’s that?” Judy asked.

“Huh,” Nick frowned at the paper, turning it over without unfolding it “oh, it’s flyer that kid at the university gave me yesterday,” he realized “ah” he moved to throw it away, but Judy stopped him.

“Well, hang on, let’s see what it is” she insisted, taking it from him and unfolding it, letting out a gasp as she did.

“What?” Nick asked as he took in her wide eyes and erect ears “what’s on this thing anyway?” he demanded, taking the paper back from her, frowning as he saw its contents.

The paper was an advertisement for a student group at the university, no big surprise there, but it was the top three words dominating the majority of the upper portion of the paper that had caught their attention.

**A**lliance of **P**redator **S**pecies

“APS,” Judy read “Nick! APS!”

“Huh?” Nick asked, his eyes suddenly widening “oh!”

They both looked at each other.

“Eric Grey” they both breathed…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
